Equinox: Renesmee's Story
by Miss Laurie
Summary: Renesmee is coming into her own with her love for Jacob and maturing. Jacob is worried about an old friend becoming to close to his Nessie. And the Cullens are lured into an old war by false friends and Renesmee is caught in the middle.
1. Chapter 1 through 3

_**Equinox: Renesmee's Story **_** Preface **

I never hated what I was. I had always felt different, not the same as everyone else. I was always told that is was a good thing to be different. Special.

But right now all I could feel was hate. Hate for what I was. For all the trouble I caused by even exciting. Hate for putting him in the face of danger.

If I could I would die right now to protect the one I loved.

_**Chapter 1**_

As I walked thorough the last of the bushes I found myself in the most beautiful place. A little crystal clear pond, with wild flowers growing all around the little clearing it was in. It was so peaceful and quiet. As started to walk forward I heard a noise to the south of this peaceful place and saw something more beautiful than anything else in my life.

Jacob came through the bushes and a breath-taking smile came to his face. Jacob was my best friend and the only person who knew me without really having to think about it. When ever he smiled it felt like he was glowing from the inside out. He was like a sun that always warmed my day.

He started to cross the grass, walk to me and grabbed me in a big hug. I laughed as he spun me in a circle. He sat me down and I looked up about to say hay, but stopped. My words must have got lost somewhere between my throat and lips. He was still smiling but not as big as before. Even though that was breath-taking its not what made me silent. It was his eyes that stopped me from speaking.

As I looked deep into his sun black eyes I was found. His eyes had held something for me that I had not always seen. Now I could. I could see so clearly that although his eyes were dark, his soul could have been as crystal clear as the beautiful pond. I loved Jacob, I always had, but this was different. It was like he was made for me. My perfect match.

"Nessie" Jacob whispered. His face was serious now as he looked into my eyes. I stared at him wondering what he wanted. Once I was finally able to form a sentence I opened my mouth to speak.. Jack stopped me by putting one warm finger to my lips. I could have stayed in this perfect place forever. In this one moment, in his arms I felt so safe and loved.

He slowly started to lean his head down removing, his finger from my lips and placing his hand on my neck.

"Nessie." A familiar yet out of place voice called me. My eyes snapped open and I internally groaned. It was just a dream, I told myself. I should have known. Life couldn't get that perfect.

I looked up to see my mother bouncing on my bed trying to get my attention.

"Renesmee? Sweetheart? Time to get up sleepy head." She said with a giggle, playfully ruffling my hair. I smiled and stretched sitting up on my bed.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked. "You seem to have been having a very pleasant dream. You were smiling so beautifully, I almost didn't want to wake you" I thought about what my dream had been about and said the truth cause I couldn't help it.

"It was great!" I exclaimed "Five more minutes mom!" I blurted. "Five more minutes would have been ………Perfect!" She smiled a beautiful smile and kissed my forehead. She got up and walked to the door.

"Carlisle wants to take your measurements. Get dressed."

"Mom" I called as she turned to leave. She stopped.

"Yes?"

"Where's daddy?"

"He's at the main house with the others. I just came to wake you." She explained. I really loved my mother a lot. She was my best friend other than Jacob. I took comfort that I could tell her anything and not have my father know. That when I talked to her, it was just my mother I talked to.

"Mommy" I called "I love you." She came across my room to me and in an instant kissed my cheek.

I love you too my precious Renesmee. More than my own life, sweetheart. Happy birthday."

She turned and left closing the door. I sat there thinking about my birthday. How I was 6 age wise and having a sweet sixteen. Sweet "six" is more like it, I thought to myself and laughed. As I dressed I thought about Jacob. He has always been my friend, and the best big brother anyone could have. Although he was all of that, I wanted him mores than that sometimes. Like in my dream I sometimes thought of him as mine. As my soul mate like mama and daddy were.

They had a love that sang from the mountaintops. My mom always said she always knew that he was her true love, even when her and Jake got closer.

When she told me about that I took it better than I was taking it now. When she told me a year and a half ago my feeling weren't as strong. For a second I was jealous of my mother she was beautiful and interesting. Jacob was right to love her, but I wished he could see me like that. As someone he could love and be with forever. That we could have a love that sang from the mountaintops too.

I would always use times like this-when I was alone and miles away from my father – to think about Jake. Of course I would slip and he wouldn't say anything, but he would stare at Jacob with a look I couldn't explain. I don't know it was like he was trying to respect him, but really wanted to hit him too. I thought it was wrong for him to do that. Its not like he had the same thoughts I did.

Jacob would always say that I was the greatest little sister in the world. He would say that he was happy mom and dad stayed together, when I asked him if he wished he could be with mom. He told me that without them it would be no me and that he couldn't see his life without me in it.

As I finished my hair I let a tear fall. Little sister was my highest commendation and it would never be more than that. It seemed like the older I got the stronger my love for Jacob grew.

I took a deep breath and looked at the outfit I had on. My favorite color is purple so I wore a silk lilac blouse Jacob said I looked beautiful in and white pants. I laughed at the thought of what aunt Alice would say about me wearing this shirt again. I also wondered if Jake would notice I wore it for him. Then I sighed. No, he wouldn't.

_**Chapter 2**_

I walked out my room and though the front door of our little cottage. I went at a human speed, just taking my time.

As I walked I wondered where Jack was. Usually he was always close to the cottages when I wake up. I thought since it was my birthday that he would be the one to wake me, he wasn't the most patient person I knew. Maybe he was at the house with everyone else. As I walked I pulled a little bracelet Jacob had given me when I was little out my pocket.

He had told me it was a symbol of a promise that whatever, wherever, and whenever I needed him he was going to be there for me. As I put it back into my pocket I wondered where he was now when I needed him. He would make my birthday truly happy. The need I felt for Jake got stronger and I found myself running as fast as I could so I could see my Jacob.

I made it too the river behind the house and jumped flipping in the air before I landed. I loved my strength. It wasn't as strong as a vampire but it was good enough for me.

I ran through the backyard and through the back glass doors into the living room. Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Jasper, and daddy weren't there and to my surprise nether was Jake. The smile I walked in with fell a little.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully. Aunt Alice, my mother, and grandma Esme were sitting on the couch laughing. Uncle Emmett came to me from sitting on the stairs in a blur. "Hay birthday girl" He said picking me up and throwing me in the air. I laughed when he sat me down and aunt Rose gave me a tight hug.

"Happy birthday darling." Rose said "You've grown up so fast. I miss my little nessie, the one that let me play in her hair all day." Aunt Rose and uncle Emmett laughed.

"Happy birthday sweetling." Grandma esmee told me coming to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you." I replied going to stand in front of my mother. She got up and hugged me tightly.

"She's still my baby. Forever and always." She pulled away and kissed my forehead.

I had to admit she was right. I would always be my moms little angel and daddy's little girl.

"Nessie can I ask u a question? Oh and happy birthday." Aunt Alice said. I smiled widely at the way she looked at the shirt I had on. Her eyes narrowed and face a little glum.

"Yes?" I asked even though I knew.

"Why do you have that same shirt on for the hundredth time? I just put clothes in your closet after I went shopping yesterday. There was a really cute pink and yellow shirt I wanted to see you in." Her voice got more pledging than explaining as she went on.

"I like this shirt, and its just the forth time I've worn it. You're over exaggerating Aunt Alice." I replied laughing.

"Well it feels like the hundredth." She grumbled.

"She can wear whatever she wants, its her birthday." Aunt Rose said while sitting on uncle em's lap. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Aunt Rose was sweet. Well sweet most of the time, to me at least. I was probably number three on her list, between uncle Emmett and the whole family. Her self would always be number one.

"Your right, she can." Aunt Alice said then added, "For the day, but for the party tonight I've got that covered." She said smiling in anticipation.

"Can't I at least see it?" I begged. Aunt Alice went all out when it came to any event, especially my birthdays. We had parties every couple of months, because of my growth. She wanted to make an album that looked like more than 6 years. She had invited our friends and family, and got decorations and everything. She had even gotten my outfit. Which I wouldn't have minded, but she said I couldn't see till I was in it.

"Nope" she said with an extra pop of the p, " I know you will love it. I mean come on! Its me we're talking about here!"

"You can't know that. You don't see my future." I argued.

"Your right I cant see your future. If I could I would have seen you putting that shirt on again. Then I could have snuck in your room while you were sleeping and took it. Nessie have a little faith. I promise. Believe me you will love it." She said with a brilliant and triumphant smile.

I shot my mom a pleading glance, who was now sitting in an arm chair about to read a book. She just shook her head, "Sorry, honey. That's something I couldn't fight mortal or immortal." I sighed and remembered what had brought me here from my peaceful sleep.

"Mom? Where's grandpa, uncle jasper, and daddy. I thought you said dad was here." I asked. Before my mother could start her sentence Alice answered in a loving voice.

"Your father and jasper went to go get something for me, and Carlisle is up in his office waiting on you." As I looked into her clear eyes I got suspicious, but decided I really didn't care enough to ask. I started up the stairs only to stop on the third step and turn to my mom. "Mom, have you seen Jake?" I was starting to get irritated. It was my birthday and I hadn't seen him once yet. What was he doing that was so important?

"Umm…. No. Not since last night sweetie." She turned back to her book after giving me a quick smile. From my peripheral vision I saw uncle em roll his eyes. One thing I knew was that my mother was as bad a lier as I am, and that's bad. Unlike Aunt Alice, I knew my mom was keeping something from me. Instead of interrogation, I shrugged and said "Oh ok.". I would find out sooner or later, but I had to deal with this mess first. The same mess I did almost everyday. Sometimes I felt like an experiment, but I knew grandpa just wanted to know every thing he could about me. I was also a little flattered.

I stopped at grandpa carlisle's office door about to knock.

"Come on in Nessie." He said before I could raise my hand.

I walked into the huge room and went to sit on the stool where I sat when he took my measurements.

"So how's the sweet sixteen birthday so far, Ness?" He asked while he gathered a tape measure and the book where he keeps record of my growth.

"You mean sweet sixth birthday," I repeated from an earlier thought. He laughed and started to measure my head." Its going fine Grandpa nothing big so far. Mommy's keeping something from me though." I said matter of fact.

" Oh, really she is?" he said smiling. Downstairs I heard a deep sigh and a chuckle. As he continued to measure me I looked at him suspiciously. When he looked up he laughed at the look I was giving him.

"You know something." I accused narrowing my eyes at him. He let a soft chuckle go while saying, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Left foot please."

I sighed. I hated being out of the loop on things. I know they were trying to surprise me, but still I was out of the loop on my genetics already. Can't a girl get a break?

When Grandpa Carlisle was done I put my hand to his face and gave him the best puppy dog face I could get._ Please. _

I begged using my gift. He grabbed my hand and held it, while he shook his head. I pouted and grandpa laughed.

"Well" he said changing the subject, "Your growth is normal." When I gave him a look he added, "Well normal for you Nessie. Everything is slowing, but not much. If I'm correct, by about this time next year you should be fully grown."  
I stared at him for a second, "Really?"

" Yes,I'm sure of it." I smiled at that fact. I would be grown in a year and then maybe Jacob would think of a woman, and not his sweet little sister.

I left really happy, but as I went down the steps and to the kitchen, I thought about how my birthday was going. Then I sighed.

In a couple of hours my Family and friends would be here and I didn't know what I was going to have on in front of them, Jake included.

My family was keeping secrets from me and trying to surprise me with god knows what.

The worst of all was the fact that my need for Jacob had not been quenched. There had been no sign of him all day. What happened to him?

What a happy birthday, I thought to myself.

_**Chapter 3**_

After I ate the eggs my mother made, I went to sit by the river. My mother was a little surprised I wanted human food, but didn't say anything. I didn't feel the need to tell her why I didn't want to be to far from the house right now. I sat by the riverside with my feet in the water. I was still upset Jacob hadn't showed up yet.

As I sat thinking about jack I stared to throw pebbles across the river at a tree. I was trying to hit the same spot each time. I stared to wonder if the reason my mother didn't want to say anything is, because Jacob had told her he had something better to do. Jacob was grown man. Maybe he got tired of spending all his time with a genetic freak of a little sister. It was turing more into curse word. _Little sister._

I was going thought different scenarios of reasons why Jack would stand me up on my birthday, when grandma esmee's approach broke though my thoughts. "Hello sweetling." She greeted me and came to sit by my side. I lend over laying my head on her shoulder. "What's the matter? Shouldn't you be happy? It's _your _birthday after all."

"I am," but it was so pitiful that I told her why I was down; well part of why I was down. "I'm just…. I was just wondering why…"She looked at me then nodded for me to go on. "I was wondering where Jake was. He has never done this, not with out calling or something at least." I was starting to get a little angry with Jacob. Why did he have to pick today to not show up when I needed him. She laughed softly.

I pulled back a little shocked and hurt. Here I was spilling my guts and she's laughing.

"Nessie," she said softly pushing my head back on her shoulder, leaving her hand on my cheek. "Jacob would never miss such a grand occasion of yours."

"Yea. Like me turning six is so grand.", I said a little sad now. She sighed and turned to look at me with loving yet serious eyes.

"Renemee, those are human years sweetling, and you are more than just a mere human. Your special." She declared. " No one would ever want to miss such a special occasion with you. You're a beautiful young woman, Nessie. Jacob will be there." She then smiled at me, "Want to hunt?"

I nodded. The eggs really weren't that filling. We jumped aacross the river, and ran into the deep forest.

As we hunted I thought about my talk with Esme. She had me feeling better about every thing. Jacob was my friend, my best friend. He would be there for me in the end like always. I knew he wouldn't let me down.

We had finished hunting and were crossing the river behind the house when I stopped grandma. I placed my hand on here neck and let her feel my gratitude, _Thank you. I love you so much._

She smiled and took my hand in hers. While we walked, I started to listen to the voices in the house. "Daddy's home." I heard my dad's voice along with others. Esme started to walk faster, "Comes Nessie. We have guests."

We got thought the back door and I smiled widely. "Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri ." I squealed, "You came!" I ran across the room and hugged Zafrina.

"Of course little one," she replied. "Although your not so little any more." I was so excited they made it. Alice said that she didn't know if they would, because they were not decided yet.

"She wanted to surprise you." My father said. He was standing behind my mother, with his arms around her waist, smiling at me.

"So that's why you and uncle Jasper were gone this morning." I said, putting all the pieces together.

" Yea, Alice said there flight was coming sooner then it was supposed to so we had to leave earlier. We knew they would want to stay in there longer then needed" Jasper said laughing. He was sitting next to Alice on the love seat.

"Thanks aunt Alice"

"Your welcome." She then stood. "Ok people, everyone knows what to do. Its to much to do, we have to get going."

"What am I supposed to do?" She had never told me I was supposed to do anything. That's when a thought crossed my mind.

If aunt Alice was keeping the amazons visit from me, then what was my mother keeping from me. My dad chuckled at my thought. So he knew to, of course. I narrowed my eyes at him. _That's really unfair._

"You don't have to do anything, nessie. Its your birthday. Go and sit outside with Zafrina, and Senna. Kachiri has to help me." Aunt Alice said waving her hand at me to go out the door. I smiled back at her.

"Have you been on any adventure's?" I asked zafrina. I hadn't seen the Amazon forest in two years. I loved when Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri took me around the forest. They showed me caves and we looked at the beautiful treetops. Zafrina smiled.

" Of course" she said and then at that moment I was on top of a waterfall over looking at beautiful forest.

We went outside and she showed me more of her beautiful forest

After about an hour or two aunt Alice came out side, to the boulder we sat on by the river. Besides us everyone was doing something. I offered to help once more but it worked to a avail.

"Nessie, I just need you to start getting ready I have to much to do." She waved to zafrina and senna, while pulling me to the house.

We walked to the house at a fast pace; well I was kind of dragged by her. We got through the back doors and I stopped to see the living room. It had been changed so that all the furniture was pushed closer to the wall; back by the glass windows were two tables with white and purple tablecloth. On one of the tables sat a three-layered cake with lilac and white strips, my name was written on the middle layer, and there was a candle that read, "Sweet 16". There were crystal vases with lavender and white roses, spread all over the room. It smelled wonderful. "Oh my gosh Alice, it so amazing in here. I love it!" I said taking a deep breath. I really did smell absolutely exquisite.

"Only the best for my niece. We still have some…"she broke off mid-sentence, her eyes going blank. " Oh. I think wolf man will be here in a second. Everything just went blank." My heart started to race and my stomach felt like it was being squeezed. Jack! I couldn't believe how much better i felt now that I knew he was almost here. My Jacob was here!

Aunt Alice started to pull me again but I hesitated "Can't I say hay to Jake first?" I asked. There was no way I was doing anything before I see Jacob. " Its my birthday." I said with a smile when she tried to argue. There was a knock on the door and I ran to it before Alice could say no. I threw the door open, trying to make sure I didn't brake it. I took a deep breath of the wood and evergreen smell I loved and beamed wit joy. "Jacob!" I jumped into him, and hugged around his neck. He was so tall. And muscular and gorgeous and funny and kind…

He laughed a husky laugh and put his solid arms around me picking me up and spinning me in a circle. "Hay Nessie! Happy birthday, you look beautiful." He said sitting me back down. He hugged me so tight that i was a little breathless, then again i was always a little breathless when i was with Jacob. Jack had seen my shirt, maybe he did know it was for him. I had finally got the 'Happy birthday' I wanted.

"Thanks.I thought you might have forgot, or had had something better to do." Saying this to him now that he was here did feel stupid. I knew my Jacob would be here.

"More important than you?" he said with a mock horror expression. "I would never forget about my Nessie. You should have known better." he said while showing a row of white teeth. I smiled so big my face should have hurt. I really should have known better. Esme and Jack were right.


	2. Chapter 4:Feeling Better

**A/N: Hay every one i wan to say sorry for messing up Jake's name. I hope you like this chapter. I promise that the next chapter will have more Jacob and Nessie. Please review! Love ya guys!**

Chapter 4

"Nessie you saw Jacob, now its time to go make you beautiful." Alice looked frustrated. I think she was going a little over board.

"She always looks beautiful. Go ahead Ness I will be here when you're done." I looked at Jake's wonderful smile and my smile fell a little. I didn't want to leave his side. Ever. Here they were acting like it wasn't a big deal. I hadn't seen him all day!

From behind me I heard a deep sigh. I looked behind me to find my father walking into the kitchen with two vases full of flowers. Damn I slipped. My dad had heard every thought I just had. I blushed and looked back towards Jake. I would have to talk to my parents sooner or later anyway right?

"Oh, ok. You promise?" I asked Jake. I knew he would but I still felt the need to ask to be perfectly certain.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes for a second and then shook his head. "You really still have to ask? All right then, I promise Nessie. Plus I was going to ask short stuff if she needed some help." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

It was an amazing feeling, Jacob's soft warm lips on my skin. It was almost like he had venom. When he touched me it would burn, but the burn was so wonderful. It would always leave me wanting more. My stomach filled with butterflies and my heart started to race. I shouldn't let him have this affect on me, but I loved it. "See you later, ok?" Jake said smiling. I started to wonder what it would feel like if Jake kissed my lips. That really didn't help with the butterflies.

"Renesmee, you should probably go get ready." My dad said coming out the kitchen. I looked down, away from Jake embarrassed. I had done it again.

" Ok dad," I looked back at Jake. " See ya."

"Ok come on, come on! Lets go I can't wait for you to see your dress. You are going to just scream." Aunt Alice said laughing. She started to pull me by my hand almost running to the stairs. When I didn't go as fast as she wanted, she picked me up, ran with inhuman speed up the stares, and down the hall to her and uncle Jasper's room on the second floor.

When she sat me down I was a winded, but it was a little fun. When I looked around her bathroom I saw make-up, nail polish, and other lotions. I didn't know why she got the moisturizers; I had never had one pimple. I loved my skin; it was the only thing that made me feel like apart of the family in the looks department.

I looked at the wall and there was a black garment bag on a hook. When I started to walk towards it aunt Alice was instantly in front of the bag blocking me.

"You said that I could see it whe-"

"When you were in it, Nessie." She said cutting me off. My eyes narrowed at her. "Bella." She called in an even voice. In a couple of seconds my mother was standing in the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"Can you start on her hair? I think I need to go hide these till its time." Aunt Alice took the bag

"Of course." She walked in as Alice walked out. I stared at the door after she left with my mouth hanging open a little. Ok, it was official now; aunt Alice was so losing it. My mother pulled a chair from the corner of the bathroom and pushed me into the seat.

"Its better to just not fight her sweetheart." My mother said laughing. " That way when she still gets her way, it doesn't feel so bad. So how is your day going so far?" she asked.

"Really good, now. Jake just got here. I was sort of worried he wouldn't show up." Once again it felt stupid to think he would let me down. I really did feel better now that my Jacob was here. It was like I wasn't complete without him.

"Yes, I know. I saw him down stairs."

"Oh. What is he doing?" I listened down stairs for the sound of his heartbeat or voice. I couldn't hear it down stairs; he must be doing something for Alice.

" He's outside putting up lanterns" She giggled, "Alice is making a more grand version of my birthday party. The birthday party I didn't want might I add."

I laughed. "I don't really mind the party. It might be fun. Its just people staring at me that I have a problem with."

She was putting my hair in spiral curls, and was almost done now. Maybe this was a good time to talk to my mother.

"Well your beautiful sweet heart, and beautiful people get started at sometimes." I smiled at her.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" I needed to tell someone how I was feeling, and not just part of my feelings; the whole truth. My mother was the perfect person, and the only person I could talk to about Jacob. I couldn't very well talk to Jake about feelings I had for Jake.

My dad would probably back hand Jacob across the river for making me fall in love with him. I rolled my eyes at the thought of Jake making me fall for him. He was perfect who wouldn't want to love him.

" Of course honey. You know you can talk to me about anything." She said softly. I lowed my voice hoping that everyone was to busy to listen, and hoping daddy wasn't close.

"I was feeling a little down. Well more than a little down. I thought Jacob wouldn't show up. I got really sad that he had talked to you today and I hadn't seen him not once." I took a deep breath to steady my self. " I care for Jake a lot mommy. More than I think I should."

She sighed deeply. " Well Nessie, Jacob cares for you very much. You two are always together. I could understand you feeling that way." I started to shake my head. She wasn't getting it.

"No mommy I think it's more than just that. I-I…" I didn't know how to tell her I loved our best friend. She finished the last curl and came to kneel in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"What is it Renesmee?" She asked softly. Well here it goes.

"I think I – No, I know. I'm in love with Jacob, mom. I love him. It has to be love; I don't ever want to be away from him, not even while I sleep. I dream about him. He is all I can think about almost all the time. I feel… incomplete with out him mommy." Once I said the words out loud to someone else I was sure of my love for him. I couldn't believe I just told anyone how I felt about Jake. She closed her eyes and sighed. I hoped she wasn't mad.

" Have you talked to him about your feelings?" She opened her eyes for my response. I just shook my head. I couldn't talk right now. My voice had left with my once hidden truth.

"Well then, you should. When you love someone you should let him know, about your feelings. Love is a very strong and wonderful emotion."

" Mom what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he still just sees me as a child? What if he likes someone el-" She stopped me, putting a finger to my lips.

" You're a wonderful young woman Renesmee. You are a dream come true, and if Jacob doesn't see that than he does not disserve an angel like you in the first place." I smiled at her. " But Nessie you are still young sweet heart. I want you to take your time. You have a whole eternity in front of you; don't rush anything. Is that ok?" I nodded. " Good" Mother than kissed my cheek.

" So are you done? Ok, good I need to start on her make-up." Alice said charging through the door. "I can finish up here. Can you go help esme?" Alice asked my mom.

" Sure thing." She turned back to me. " It will all work out ness. I will see you in a while." She got up and walked out the door. I really hope she was right.

"Nessie you are going to be dazzling. You're going to love me so much more after tonight. I don't need to see the future to know that."

I giggled. " I already love you to much, aunt Alice" She rolled her eyes and stated to apply my make-up.

I sat there and tried not to think of Jake, and failed horribly. I hoped Alice made me look like a woman. It would make it easier to talk to Jacob if I felt more like a woman talking to a man. A wonderful man.

" All done." She declared after a couple of minutes later.

"Ok, now can I see my dress?" I asked. I was starting to get very anxious. If I didn't like the dress than I couldn't cancel. It was already to late with the amazons here.

"Patience is a virtue, Nessie. Plus you can't see it till it's on. I want you to get the full affect." I giggled. Aunt Alice needed a vacation or something; she needed some time to just have fun. She was overdoing little things.

"Ok, stay here. I need to see how everything is going. Can you be patient for a little while longer?"

"Umm." I thought about that for a second, just to mess with Alice.

"Nessie." She called frustrated again.

I laughed "Go ahead Aunt Alice I'm fine. Take your time."

She left out and I went to sit on a couch in her room. I pulled my legs up and laid my head on my knees. After a couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door.

" Can I come in?" My father asked. Daddy! I hadn't talked to him all day. Well not really talked. Dad laughed and opened the door. He came and sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulders. I sighed laying my head on him. I'm such a daddy's girl.

He chuckled. "That's not such a bad thing is it?"

"Nope" I said totally content. I wonder if he heard me and mommy's talk earlier.

"Yes, I did. Not much though."

I blushed. " Why didn't you hear much?" I was hoping that I was developing more of my mother's powers for blocking.

"Sorry honey, still clear as a bell." He said laughing. "I had just come back from hunting with Jasper." I shrunk into his side a little. This was going to be awkward.

"How much did you hear?"

"Well, I came in on about 'No, I know. I'm in love with Jacob, mom. I love him'." He quoted me in a dead tone. Was this what they called the calm before the storm? I really hope he didn't kill Jake; it would be like killing me.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. So what happens now?

"I'm not mad Nessie. Well not at you." He said with a little more life to his voice. What did that mean? It wasn't right for him to be mad a Jake. He hadn't done anything. Well except be total irresistible. My dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I started to blush. Damn.

"Watch your mouth young lady." He said with a smile playing around his lips.

" I didn't **say** anything daddy." I said giggling. "Dad, why are you mad at Jacob? He didn't do anything." I really wanted to know why he got mad at Jake.

" I'm not mad at Jacob. I'm mad at time. It has reclaimed my time with you before I'm ready. And I'm not ready. Can you begrudge me that?" He said smiling and closing his eyes. " You're my only daughter. I wanted more time being your daddy. It seemed like it was just yesterday that you sat in my lap while I played your mother's song. I love you more than you know. I just still want you to be my baby girl." He said softly.

"You wont, I love you to much. You'll always be my daddy. The best dad any girl could ask for." I said and hugged him. Aw, how sweet. My dad was jealous of Jake.

He laughed. "Jacob is a good person. He has a good soul. Although I wouldn't mind you giving me five more years?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes. He couldn't be serous could he?

"Ahh, you are your mother's child. Can I really deny you anything?" he said shaking his head.

"Nope," I said pointing to myself. "Daddy's little girl remember?" I said laughing.

"That you are princess." He said kissing my forehead. Well I guess that meant that all I had to do was tell Jake. For some reason this did not make me feel better.

"Dad, does Jake like me?" My dad would know if he did. It would really help if he told me.

" I'm sorry Nessie. You are going to have to talk to him about that."

Well that didn't help. I didn't know how to tell my best friend I was in love with him. My father sighed deeply. I don't think he liked the idea of his six year old being in love.

" I don't, but I want you to be happy. Nessie you say what comes from the heart. You say what you mean darling." He said softly.

My feelings were in the open now, to my parents at least. I hoped if Jake didn't feel the same way, that we could still be friends. This is going to be embarrassing. Daddy laughed. This was so not funny.

"Don't worry Ness. Things have a funny way of working out sometimes"

Did that mean Jake did like me? Daddy just looked back towards the door and started to hum my mother's lullaby to me. When he said that it reminded me of how esme and momma said how much Jacob cared for me. I felt like everyone knew something I didn't. My father smiled and held me.


	3. Chapter 5:The party

**AN : Ok hay you guys!!!!! Here's the new chapter I hope you love it. Please review i want to hear what you have to say. This chapter is sure to have you wanting more. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

After a while of sitting with my father I started to wonder where aunt Alice was. What was she doing? I didn't think she was going to take this long to come back.

"She's on her way up now" daddy answered my mental question. After a couple of seconds Alice came into the room. She had changed out her baby doll dress and tights into a strapless knee length black cocktail dress. She had what I wanted in her hands, she carried the black garment bag in one hand and a shoe box in the other. Finally, my dress!

" Time to get dressed Ness." She said sitting the items on her bed.

My dad got up then, "I should go get ready too. I'll be back in a while." He walked out the door closing it behind him.

" Alice you look really pretty." I said looking at the dress she wore.

" Thank you very much. Now don't move." She said coming over and putting a blindfold on me.

"Gosh, aunt Alice I could have just closed my eyes." I whined. She was going more than overboard now.

"No, you might have pecked. Ok take those off." I took my pants off and she pulled my Jacob's shirt off. She then grabbed around my waist. I felt her slip the dress under my feet and pulled it up, put my arms through the straps and zipped it. She was done in about a minute. "Last touch." She said while placing my feet into the shoes. "There. Now you can look" She turned me around and pulled me to the left a little. Aunt Alice took the blindfold off and I opened my eyes.

I looked in the mirror and stared uncomprehending for a second. I couldn't believe it was me staring back.

My mother had did my hair the way I liked it. It was pulled up at the top and only the back down, with a strip of hair going to the side of my face. The only difference was she had it very curly. I didn't have on much make-up, but I liked it. The best part of my look was the dress.

It was absolutely beautiful. It was a short form fitting lavender dress, with thin straps. It had black lace along the top and bottom of the dress, and a satin black band just underneath my breast.

"Oh my gosh! I love it aunt Alice." I squealed jumping up and down just like she said I would be. I wore a pair of simple black heels.

"See told you so. I knew you would." She smiled. I gave her a big hug.

"You're the best!" She had made me look like a woman. I felt like a woman, instead of a six-year-old freak. I felt all grown up. There was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" My mother asked.

"Sure." I couldn't wait to show them.

They came in hand and hand. My father had on a black suit with a turquoise tie, and my mother matched him in a long turquoise dress with a split that went just above her knee.

"Mom, dad. How do I look?" I turned so they could get the full effect. I laughed a little. I was starting to sound like Alice. My father chuckled.

My mother then smiled at me, " You look absolutely beautiful, sweet heart."

" What do you think daddy?" His face turned calculating while he looked at where the dress stopped an inch or two above my knee.

"I think, I wouldn't mind you rethinking those five years I was talking about."

My mother elbowed him in the side lightly when my smile fell. "Edward." She hissed.

He chuckled, " You look dazzling princess."

"She does," Momma said pulling something, I hadn't noticed from behind her back. " and every princess needs a crown." She walked over and opened a large satin box.

Inside the box was a beautiful tiara. It was sliver with purple stones and diamonds in flower patterns. She took the tiara out and gave the box to my father, and placed it on my head.

"Oh mommy, its so perfect! I love it." I gave her a big hug. I loved my parents so much. Everything they had done for me and still do for me. I know that they loved me with all there hearts. I had never had a doubt in mind that they had hearts or souls. Today hadn't looked so good at first but I knew it would only get better.

"You're right. I promise tonight will only get better." Daddy said coming to hug my mother and me. " We should head down."

My mother stepped back and smiled at me. " We love you Nessie…" She trailed off as she placed one finger under my locket that I almost never took off. She didn't need to finish. More than there own lives. Daddy smiled and kissed my head. I was starting to hear people down stairs.

They each said goodbye and left to go down to the party, leaving the door open behind them.

"Ok. I'm going to go down stairs and get…" I looked up and saw Jacob. He was standing in the doorway looking at me frozen. My heart started to react to my Jake's eyes. Those beautiful sun black eyes that made my stomach flip, my heart race, and made Alice's voice fade away. I was too lost in my personal sun. I started to blush and my hands started to shake.

"Jacob?" aunt Alice said as she walked over and started to jump up and down trying to get his attention. "Hey mutt, cat got your tongue?" She finally stopped, but he still said nothing. She looked at him and then me and sighed. "I'll be back. Make it quick wolf boy." She walked out the door, pushed Jake in and closed it.

I was starting to feel self-conscious. Why hadn't he said anything?

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said in a smooth voice. "You took my breath away." A smile blossomed across my face and I was overcome with so much joy. My Jacob thought I was beautiful? I took his breath away!!

"Th-Thanks Jake. You look really handsome too. You know with cloths on and everything." I started to blush deeper "Not that you don't look good with your close off. I mean not- not like I look..." Oh my god what was I saying. I took a deep breath and shut up before I embarrassed my self further.

Jake really did look good, more than good. I was so uses to him with just torn jeans and a t-shirt or no shirt. He wore a gray tailored tux with a black dress shirt. He looked so dashing. I started to blush even deeper-if that was even possible-at the sight of his muscles bulging through.

Jake's cheeks darkened. "Thanks Ness. Umm I wanted to give you something. Well a birthday present actually." He looked into my eyes for a second more, then shook his head and took a deep breath, before walking over to me. He took my hand and lead me to the couch where me and daddy had our father daughter talk. Sitting here with him -his hand in mine- made me think of how my parents said I should talk to him about my feelings. My stomach started to turn into a knot.

"I know you were wondering where I was-" I cut him off.

"You talked to mom." I was instantly furious. She couldn't have told him what we talked about!

He looked at me surprised. " Umm no. Why?"

"Oh, never mind. Go on." I said relived.

"Anyway, I was trying to get the last piece of your present just right." He reached into his inside jacket pocket, and gave me a rectangular white box with a purple bow.

I lifted the led and looked at the beautiful silver charm bracelet. I was shocked; I had never seen something so special. "Its so wonderful Jacob. I absolutely love it." I didn't tell him that he could have given me a pebbled and I would've been happy.

"I'm glad you like it. I know its silly but I wanted to be the first person to give you a gift." He chuckled and took the box out my hand, took the bracelet out, undid the clasp and put it on my wrist.

I raised my arm to admire the charms. There was a paw print, 'Nessie' spelled out in six silver charms, and a pearl that hung from the chain.

"I called you that first. Bells didn't like that to much." He said pointing to my nickname. " The pearl is for your vampire family. Strong, hard, pale and timeless." He laughed. "This one is what kept me away this morning." He placed a warm finger under a heart shaped piece of red brown wood the color of Jake's fur, with a paw print on the inside. "It shouldn't have taken that long but I wanted it to be perfect." Jake turned the charm over, to expose the inscription on the back.

'Love you always. J'

I was speechless. My eyes started to sting like they wanted to tear. I had to tell him I loved him. He told me he did, maybe not the same kind of love, but it was still love. Maybe he could be in love with me.

"Jacob, I been wanting to talk to you about something. Its kind of important. Well I guess its not, but I just wanted to tell you too. I mean I just didn't know what to say…" I stopped. I was starting to ramble. I always did that when I was nervous. Could he love me?

"Nessie?"

"Its nothing." I lied.

He looked at me with those eyes and the words got more lost. I looked down at my hands that he held, so I could think straight. He removed one of his hands and put it under my chin to raise my face to look back into his eyes.

"Ness, you can tell me anything. You know that." He smiled at me and I couldn't help myself. I could show him better than I could tell him. I took what little courage I had and took a deep breath. My only fear at this point was rejection. I placed in his mind what I couldn't say. _I love you Jacob._

His smile grew and to my surprise he leaded in and pressed his soft lips against my forehead.

"I love you to Nessie. You know that." I sighed frustrated and tried again, this time squeezing his hand a little tighter. I let the love and devotion I felt for Jacob flood his mind this time.

**_No Jake I'm in love with you. I love you with all my heart Jacob. _**

He stared at me with uncomprehending eyes and was silent. I didn't know how to feel, to speak, or even breath. My heart raced faster then it ever had and my stomach was in the tightest knot ever. This was a bad idea; I should have waited till after the party.

"Jake?" He just stared at me.

"Nessie its time for your grand entrance." Aunt Alice burst through the door and stopped eyeing me and Jacob sitting close together on the couch." Hay mutt, times up." Jake continued to stare at me. " Not this again." She grumbled. "Hay what's your problem you two can talk later. Nessie come on its time."

She walked over to Jacob pulled him up off the couch lifting him into the air like a child. He finally checked back into reality.

"I may be small, but I will not be ignored." Alice said carrying him to the door.

"Ok, I can walk myself. I learned a long time ago." Jake said in an even tone. She dropped him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well apparently you just learned how to talk." she grumbled.

I stood and didn't know what to say.

Jacob walked to the door but turned before leaving.

"We'll finish talking later. OK?" I nodded and smiled. "You really do look gorgeous." He smiled at me before he closed the door behind himself and left.

What did that mean? Did he feel the same way? Well at least he didn't blow me off. Well he hadn't said anything. So what were we going to talk about? The fact that he wanted to talk about it gave me hope. I started to walk towards Alice a little happy. I had to have some hope.

"Are you ready?" she was hoping a little as I stood in front of her.

I was excited, I would see all my family together, and when you had a family like mine that was a rare sight.

"Yeah. Lets go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. I stopped.

"Hold on." I told her. _Daddy can you walk me down? _I thought. I knew he wouldn't be far.

"What are you-"she started to ask, but before she could finish she was interrupted by a knock on the door. I ran and opened it. My dad was standing with his arm out to me, smiling.

"I would love to." I smiled and put my arm through his. We walked down the hall with aunt Alice till she turned and stopped us.

"Ok I'm going to introduce you and then you come down." She said to me

Duh, I thought and dad chuckled.

"Ok" I said nodding my head and smiling. I loved our inside jokes.

Alice turned and started down the stairs. I took a deep breath to calm my self. It wasn't like some one was going to bit me.

My father laughed harder this time. "Wonderful choice of words."

I giggled. I guess that could happen with the guest that we had. There weren't many humans here, mostly werewolves and vampires

"Excuse me, excuse me everyone." I heard Alice say, "I would now like to introduce your guest of honor. Please help us welcome the beautiful birthday girl her self, Renesmee Carly Cullen."

Daddy and me started to walk down the stairs and I heared whispers of words like darling, dazzling, and beautiful. I was smiling and blushing a deep crimson the whole way. Everyone was staring at me as I looked around room. I could see both Sam's and Jake's packs. I could also see our cousins from Alaska. Kate, Tanya and Garrett were standing with Rosalie and Emmett. That's when a sent came across my face that was familiar but unrecognizable.

_Daddy is there someone here I don't know?_

He just continued to look forward. When I started to look for the source of the strange scent I saw Jacob and forgot about it. He was smiling at me like always. I blushed deeper and heard a slow hiss build in my father's throat.

At the end of the stairs my mother was there to hug and kiss me as everyone started to applaud. Everyone here knew she was my mother. Although in Charlie's case he didn't, well not biologically. I still had to be the adopted niece cause he couldn't know the truth.

I looked up to see Charlie and Sue walking my way. After my parents hugged me, I ran to grandpa and sue. They had been married for a few years now.

"Hay Nessie. You look beautiful." He said hugging me.

"Thanks grandpa. Hay Sue." Sue smiled and gave me a hug.

"Your dazzling ness. Happy birthday." She said stepping back to look at me.

"Thank you." My grandpa was so happy with Sue. Mommy said that they got close after her husband died, that grandpa had helped her heal. I remembered at first when I was little she tried to stay away from my whole vampire family and me as much a possible, but she had grown attached over time.

"Sue and I got you something. Its over there with the others." Grandpa Charlie said pointing to the tables I saw earlier.

One of the tables still held the cake along with silverware, plates, and other food. The other table now held gift-wrapped presents and bags.

"Thank you guys didn't have to do that. I'm just happy you came." I said smiling at them.

"Of course we would," he said smiling. " I wouldn't miss my only granddaughters sweet sixteen." He shook his head back and forth a little. Sometimes he couldn't get over how fast I was growing, but since he loved my mother and me he never really said much. I would hear him say 'I'm to old for this' every now and again though. Grandpa kissed my head and he and Sue went to get something to eat.

"Hay Ness." Someone called. I looked to see who it was. Seth, Quil, and Embry came smiling.

"Hay you guys. Thanks for coming."

They came to stand in front of me. Seth gave me a hug while Quil patted my head.

Quil Laughed. " Like Jake would lets us not come. Who ever it was would be running patrols for a year, by their self."

"Uh huh. So where's Leah?" I asked

Leah still wasn't fond of my family or me. She mostly felt it's her job to be around us because of Jake. She wouldn't glare like she use to, but you could tell it was hundreds of other places she rather be. It seemed kind of stupid to me. We were here and nothing was going to change that.

Seth spoke then pointing. "She's over on the couch talking to Emily."

I looked over to where he pointed to see Leah. She looked up and gave me a small smile. "Oh. Wow, she really came." I couldn't believe it. Even though Jacob was alpha he wouldn't have made her do it. That was kind of nice, for Leah anyway. I smiled back unsure, before turning back to the boys.

"Well we wanted to come tell you happy birthday. Your present is on the table." Embry said.

"If you don't like it, Quil picked it out. So its his fault." Seth said. Quil punched him in the arm and Embry laughed.

I laughed with them. "Thanks Guys"

"Well we don't wanna keep you madam. We know you got to mingle with the leeches" Quil said laughing.

I punched him. "Hay none of that, be nice."

"Ow" he whispered rubbing his arm.

"Dude she's a girl. Bro you're getting soft." Embry said nudging him with his shoulder and chuckled.

" See ya." They said waving. I stopped Seth.

"Hay Seth, where's Jake?"

He turned back to me. " Don't know. He's here some where." He left with Embry while Quil went to talk to Jared.

I was sating to worry. Was he avoiding me? I mean he couldn't try to avoid me. I was **my** birthday. I took a deep breath to see if I could smell Jacob, but instead I caught the familiar but distant scent again. I looked around the room to see who it was and was drawn into a pair of warm teak eyes. I stared lost in a trance at the beauty of them.

A young man started to walk towards me smiling. His skin was a rich dark brown, with long jet-black hair in a braid to just above the middle of his back. The scent got stronger. I knew him, but from where? A dream?

He reached me then extending his hand to me. I placed my hand in his and he lifted it to his face to place a delicate kiss to the back of it.

That's when it came to me. I let the memory of that day at the filed with the Volturi and my family flow into him, the memory of him and his aunt saving us all.

"Nahuel." When I spook his name his smile grew showing a pair a pearl white teeth. _Nahuel_


	4. Chapter 6: Special Guest

**A\N : Ok you guys, here is the 6th chapter!! Sorry for the wait , but i wanted it to be perfect before i put it up and just to let you know Nessie does not know Jacob imprinted on her. I have already started on the next chapter so tell me what you think. Good and bad, i want to hear it all. SO LIKE ALWAYS I HOPE YOU LOVE IT AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! LOVE YA!!!**

* * *

Chapter 6

We stared at each other for a time. He hadn't changed of course, but the way he looked to me had. There had only been one pair of eyes that could paralyze me like this. I didn't feel the same. I felt …different. My heart was fine, my stomach wasn't in a knot, but he did have an effect on me.

"Hello Renesmee. I'm glad you remember me, I hoped you would."

" Of course I would." I smiled at him. "How could I not?" His voice was soft and warm if a voice could be that. He had a light accent that normal ears would have a hard time detecting. For me it made his voice more compelling.

"For that I'm very glad. I hope you don't mind me being here. I don't want to be a party crasher, but when Kachiri told me they would be coming" he shrugged. "I wanted to come say happy birthday." He then laughed awkwardly. The sound was enchanting.

I realized he still held my hand. I pulled it away and blushed. "Thank you. You didn't have to come all this way. They could have told me you said happy birthday."

"Well that wouldn't have been very gentlemanly of me, and I wanted to give your present to you myself." He put his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out something. Nahuel raised his hand up to show me a sliver necklace that held a small but beautiful heart shaped pink sapphire.

"Its beautiful Nahuel." I said in shock. He undid the chain and raised it to me.

"May I?"

"Um yea sure." I turned around and pulled my hair out of the way so he could place it on my neck. He brought his hand around me and put it on, his fingers brushing against my skin when he did.

I turned back to him. " Ahh, I don't think I've ever seen anything so exquisite in all my life." He murmured.

"Yes, its very pretty and very generous of you." I looked at the pendent that hung from my neck, before looking back into the warm teak eyes that had claimed all my attention.

"Excuse me my dear Renesmee but I wasn't referring to the necklace. Its very nice, but compared to your beauty it is utterly plain." He looked deep into my eyes as a blush colored my face. "Lovely." He whispered.

"Ness?" A husky voice called.

I looked up to find Jacob looking between Nahuel and me with narrowed eyes. I didn't know how long he had been standing there. How strange.

"Hey Jake. This is Nahuel. Nahuel this is my best friend Jacob." I gestured to Jake and his eyes narrowed further when I called him my best friend.

"How do you do?" Nahuel raised his hand to Jake to shake but Jacob just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." He looked back to me. " Nessie can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can. Nahuel, excuse me."

" I will wait with anticipation till then." He smiled at me and bowed his head again before walking off. I stared after him. He was such a gentleman.

"Nessie?" I looked back to Jacob. " I wanted to talk to you remember?" It was strange, but Jake almost looked mad.

"Yes I remember. What do you want to talk about?"

"Nessie, can you come here?" My mother called me from a few feet away.

I nodded. " Can we talk later Jake?" I wanted to talk to him but not with a dozen or so super ears around. Plus if he wanted to talk to me about us I wanted it to be just us. Right now there was music playing and people dancing, eating, and talking.

" Sure, sure go ahead." He said in a patronizing voice.

I walked to my mother, where she was standing with my father. He was looking at me smiling like he hadn't heard any thing.

"Yes?" I asked once I got to them. My mother handed me an envelope with my name on it. " What is this?"

"I had a friend get this for me. Happy birthday." She said smiling. " Open it." I broke the seal on it and pulled out a plastic card with information and my picture on it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A drivers license of course." My mother stated.

" I know that. Why are you giving me one?"

" She's giving you that, because I couldn't give you this without it." My dad gave me a small box to open. I opened it and a smile broke across my face as I realized what was happing. I stared down at a long sliver key

I looked back to my parents. "You're getting me a car?" I was shocked. A car meant freedom; I could go and see more of forks. I didn't have to hide any more.

My mother smiled. "No we **got **you a car. It's out side."

I jumped at them hugging them both. "I can't believe this. Thank you."

My dad laughed. " I heard it was customary to get the first car when you turn sixteen."

" Can I go see it?" I asked jumping up and down. It would be fun to drive I loved to run, but I loved the idea of a new way to travel too.

"Of course, its your car." He replied. I smiled and ran towards the door.

In my excitement I snatched the door from its hinges. Oops.

My father came to my side quickly. I looked back to see if anyone noticed and saw grandpa Charlie murmuring, shaking his head and rubbing his temples. Sue was comforting him and patting his back. Everyone else was laughing. I should've realized that I was being watched. Everyone was trying to see my new car too.

"Go ahead I got it." Daddy said chuckling. Uncle Emmett came with a screwdriver in hand.

I ran out and stopped. "Its beautiful."

It was a new white Porsche Cayenne. I remembered admiring it one day Jake and me were looking through a magazine. This car wasn't even supposed to be out yet. It had to be a hundred and fifty thousand even without the bells and whistles, and with my dad involved there were defiantly bells and whistles. It had a big red bow on the hood.

I looked back to see my dad and mom standing not to far behind me, everyone else was scattered around the porch I saw Jacob leaning against one of the columns of the house.

"Can I go for a ride?" I still held the key in my hand.

"Sure" My mother said. I started to walk toward it but stopped again when something occurred to me. I turned back to my parents.

"Um, mom I don't know how to drive." Although I had a license I hadn't got it the right way. I didn't even remember taking the picture that was shown on it.

I heard more laughs before my father spoke. "I would be happy to show you." He started to walk toward me and my mom stopped him placing a hand on his chest.

"Sorry love. This one is mine. You drive entirely to fast." She laughed and walked to me. "Lets go."

I walked to the driver's side and got in. It had black leather interior, and was fully loaded with GPS and everything. My mom got in on the other side not bothering with buckling the seat belt. I would feel horrible if I wrecked this car. It was my baby now. I looked to my mother about to panic.

"Ok what do I do?" I asked. I was lost.

She giggled. "You start by starting the car honey, and put on your seat belt." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Just to be safe." I shook my head and did as she said. After I was buckled in I put the key in and turned. It purred to life.

"Now what?"

"Put it into drive." She instructed. I tried but it wouldn't move. I should've paid attention more when I was in the car with Jake or my parents. As much as I loved cars I had never really thought about driving one, which was kind of funny. Then again I was only six.

"It won't move." I said frustrated.

"Put your foot on the break first then try." She said. I tried again and was successful. "Now take your foot off the break and put it on the gas. Don't push too-" she hadn't spoke soon enough and I zoomed forward going down the drive. I didn't want to wait any longer.

"How am I doing?" I asked.

She laughed at my jittery expression. "Your doing fine. I think you should slow down some though. You're just getting started." I frowned and she laughed again. "You have the same addiction to speed as Edward."

This driving thing was pretty easy. It was dark outside but I could see everything. I was getting close to the end of the drive and was planning on turning back. I still had a party to attend to. This was my car now it would be here. Now I could go to see Jake whenever I wanted.

"Mom, is there something wrong with Jake? He looked upset or something." I still was lost at why Jake would be mad about anything. I rarely saw him upset at all, especially around me.

"Whatever it is, you can talk to him about it yourself when we get back." She said looking sort of uncomfortable. "Go a head and turn around."

"Is it cause I told him I loved him?" she looked at me then.

"He didn't say anything to me. He was talking to Edward, actually." I turned the car around and speed back up the drive to the house. I wanted to know what was wrong. "Nessie." She said eyeing the speed odometer. I slowed some, and my mother sighed.

When I got back to the front of the house Jacob and dad were standing on the porch. Everyone else had gone into the house. Instead of parking in front again, I went to the garage and parked. I pushed a little to hard on the break and was slung forward, and then crashed back into my seat. I looked at my mom with apologetic eyes and smiled. "Sorry. Still learning."

We got out the car and my mother grabbed my hand as we walked back to the house.

"I see you had fun." My dad said laughing.

"I had so much fun. It was great daddy. It goes so fast." I ran and gave him another hug.

Jacob didn't have the same face as before. He was open again; he looked like my Jacob again. "Maybe now you can beat me in a race. Since you run so slow." He laughed.

"Hay I do fine when you have just two legs. Everyone can't morph into a speed demon." I smiled back at him. My parents started to go into the house, and I started to follow.

"Nessie?" I looked back at Jacob. "Can we talk?"

Hmm. I didn't want to talk about it right now. Plus if he told me he didn't feel the same I would break down at the party, and that's not something I really wanted to do.

"Um, yea, but later ok. Come dance with me first." I had to put it off till the party was over.

"Nessie I'm not that good a dancer." He said frowning.

I smiled and came back to where he had been standing at the end of the porch stairs. "It's easy I'll show you." I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house.

Aunt Rmose and grandpa Carlisle were dancing to a slow song along with other people scattered around. The middle of the Grand room had been cleared to make room for a dance floor. I could tell that everyone was trying to keep a safe distance away from the other. I hoped it was just because of the smell that wolves and vampires always talked about. The floor looked like it was almost segregated. I pulled Jake to the middle between the new treaty lines that had formed in the house unexpectedly. When I turned to him he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"What?" I asked hoping he didn't realize what I was trying to do.

"Really ness. I can't dance that well. I might step on your feet." He looked worried. He knew he couldn't hurt me, well in the physical since anyway.

I smiled at him again. "Please." He continued to stare. "Please Jake? For the birthday girl?" I laughed when he rolled his eyes and came to place his big warm hands on my waist. I placed my hands around his neck, thankful that Alice had got me high heels. Jacob still towered over me and I looked up at him.

"See, you're not so bad. All that worrying for nothing."

He smiled at me." Don't talk to soon, we just got started."

Again my body started to react to his eyes. My heart raced and my stomach flipped. It was only made worse since his body was so close to mine. I could feel the heat coming off of him. We continued to turn and sway.

"So who invited him?" He said jerking his chin to the back of the room where Nahuel stood talking to Senna and Kachiri.

"No one actually, but he heard it was my birthday and came." I was still surprised that he had. I hadn't seen Nahuel since that day the Volturi came. Not even on our summer visits to the Amazon.

"Hmm a vampire party crasher. How nice." Jake said with a hard laugh.

"He's only half vampire. Like me remember?" I smiled at Jake. It was nice to think there was another person like me around. It was refreshing.

Jake's eyes narrowed. "Yea I remember. So that means it's ok if he crashes?"

"Well no, but I'm grateful he came. It was a long way. He didn't have to. He brought a present and everything. That was really nice."

"He got you something?" He stopped moving and looked down at me.

"Yea. This necklace." I looked down at it as I spoke. It hung just below my locket. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yea it's nice." Jacob looked back at me after staring at the necklace. "Nessie, you know if you want him to leave you can tell me. I'll make sure he leaves. You don't have to be nice."

" No!" I was shocked he would think that. "No Jake, its fine. You act like you've never crashed a party before." I said laughing. We started back dancing. Jacob was an ok dancer; he hadn't stepped on my feet yet anyway.

"Nope." I narrowed my eyes at him. " I haven't." Jake argued.

"That's not what mommy says. She said you crashed her graduation party." I laughed as realization occurred to him.

"That doesn't count she did invite me, and never uninvited me. We just got into..." He thought of the right words "a situation."

"Uh huh. You kissed her and she didn't want you to. You mean that situation?" It was easy to act nonchalant now, but it did hurt that she had kissed him. I wished I had that opportunity.

" Um yea, that." Jake looked uncomfortable. "So do you still need driving lesson's?"

"Nope not really." I said confident. He raised an eyebrow. "Ok maybe a little help."

Jake shrugged. "Well I can help if you want. I wouldn't what you messing up a sweet ride like that. Plus I think its illegal for six year olds to drive alone."

I grimaced internally. I hoped he didn't really see me that way. "What are you going to do, put me in a car sit in my own car?" I laughed. Suddenly Jacob stiffened. "Jake?"

"May I cut in?" a warm voice asked. I looked behind me to find Nahuel smiling and looking at Jacob.

"That's up to her." Jacob said in a cold voice.

I looked between them both for a second. "Um you don't mind do you Jake?"

He shook his head and backed away from me. "Sure, sure go ahead." He turned and walked away.

Nahuel took my hand firmly and put another on my waist as a new song began. We started to turn slowly but picked up speed as we waltzed. Everyone stared to move out of our way as we over took the dance floor twirling and spinning. It was so simple to dance with him. I didn't have to think I just followed his lead and glided across the floor. I never took my eyes off of his; it was like we went into another place. His smile grew as blush came to my face. He spun me and dipped me at the end of the song. Everyone started to applaud. My blush grew once I saw that every one had stopped to look at us dance. He brought me back up and bowed to me. I laughed and curtseyed back.

"You are a very good dancer." Nahuel said.

"Thank you. It was a lot of fun."

"Then we should do it again some time." He smiled at me and kissed my hand for the second time tonight.

"Sure." I started to walk to the food table once everyone came back to the floor. Nahuel followed. " So where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Old movies, I have learned a lot over time." He said laughing, " I was mostly following you though."

I stared at him. " You couldn't have I was following you."

His smile grew. " Well I guess we just move very well together."

I laughed, " I guess so." I got some punch. " See anything you like?" I said pointing to the table that held all the food along with my cake. I didn't like much human food but when I did it was mostly junk.

He glanced at the table then back at me. "No not really. Well nothing on the table at least." He smiled at me looking deep into my eyes. Was he flirting with me?

"Oh me too. I mean I don't want any of the food." I started to blush. Why do I keep putting my foot in my mouth? " If I eat human food it has to have sugar for me to really like it." I said laughing.

"Really? Me too, its better than chicken. I hate chicken, or anything that taste like chicken. So I hate a lot of meats." We both laughed.

"Well we have cake. I really wish I could go ahead and cut it. It looks good."

Nahuel looked at me for a short second. What did I say? He then looked over his shoulder and all around. For the first time to night I wasn't being stared at. Well not by everyone.

Nahuel then grabbed a fork off the table and scooped some cake from the bottom layer. He then offered it to, I giggled and ate it. I was right it did taste delicious.

He chuckled. "How is it? Good?"

"Mmm hmm." I said swallowing. "Very good."

He ate the rest off the fork getting a little icing on his face.

I giggled again and he looked at me questioningly. "You have some icing on you face." He wiped the wrong side of his mouth. "Nope its on-Here." I reached over to whip the icing off his smooth rich skin. He was so warm.

He smiled at me. The contrast of the color of his skin to his teeth was brilliant.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I thought the way he looked at me made me think of how Jacob looked at me sometimes. " Umm, it must be hard to be away from home? Away from your aunt?" I remembered that she had been with him last time he had come.

"Yes, but she wanted to stay with my sister's. She didn't feel comfortable leaving them. She's more of our mother than an aunt." He talked about Huilen with such love in his voice.

"I thought your sisters were with your father. Did the Volturi.." I trailed off not wanting to upset him.

"No, they just grew tired of his ways. They felt to much compassion for humans, which is something my father lacks." He frowned so I changed the subject.

"Have you talked to Carlisle since you got here?"

"Yes, I have actually. I asked him if I could stay for a while." I stared at him with my mouth opened "Is there something the matter?"

"Your Staying?' I started to smile; I would have someone to talk to that was like me. I wonder did he feel like the odd one out too?

"Yes for a while. Is that ok?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Of course Nahuel I could show you the forest. I mean if you want to. There are so many things I want to talk to you about." I sighed. " You're the only other person like me that I know."

He smiled then." I have all the time in the world Renesmee."

We went to sit on the couch, and talk some more. It was so easy to talk to him. He told me of his home, how he traveled with his aunt and sisters. He told me he got to his father before the Voulturi and told him what happened, that's when his sisters came with him and huilen. He warned him of what was coming, he hadn't seen his father in two years. Nahuel also told me of the way he came across the necklace I wore.

"You found this stone?" I asked shocked that anything so beautiful could just be in a rock.

"Yes. I was exploring a mine about 50 years ago and came across it. It was stuck in the rock and when I got it out, it looked so unique. I had seen heart shaped gems, but it hadn't been cut, human hands have never touched it. It was a unpolished beauty" He looked at the necklace while talking then looked back into my eyes. "I had never seen anything so special and beautiful. Until tonight that is." He smiled at me then.

"Why did you give it to me?"

"Well it was so special that I thought it could only go to a special person. I think it has found the perfect home."

"Thank you for coming Nahuel you have made tonight very special." I took his hand to let him feel my gratitude.

"The pleasure was all mine Renesmee." He held on to my hand as we smiled at each other. He then looked out the back window. "Can I show you something?"

"What is it?" My eyes narrowed and his smile widen.

"Come outside with me." He didn't wait for me to answer he got up pulling me with him. We went out the back doors, as we passed I saw my parents staring after us. Along with Jacob, and a couple of others. We walked all the way to the river before we stopped.

"What are we-" He put up one finger signaling me to wait. Nahuel stared in to the forest at the other side of the river. After a few seconds his smile returned and he looked at me.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine." Nahuel raised his arm as if to touch the trees across the river. All of a sudden a red bird came into view. It spiraled in the air before coming to land on his out stretched arm.

"This is Noel. She has been my friend for a century give or take." The bird dipped its head as if it understood as I stared open mouthed. It was the most exquisite bird I had ever seen.

"What kind of bird is that?" I had never seen anything like it. Its feathers looked like silk, it looked so majestic.

"A phoenix. The last of its kind." He patted the bird on the head as he smiled.

"Did you say a phoenix? But I thought they weren't real. I mean..." I stared in wonder at the beauty of it.

Nahuel laughed softly. "Vampires and werewolves aren't supposed to be real either. Yet here we stand, look at your friends inside. Is it so hard to believe?"

I started to reach towards the bird but stopped. " Can I- Is it ok if I touch her?"

He looked at the bird then back at me. "Go ahead." I walked forward slowly. Noel was about the size of a cockatoo maybe a little bigger. Her feathers had a slit shade of orange to them at the end. Now I could see why they called the phoenix a bird of fire.

I laid my hand on its back to pet her. She was so soft and hot to the touch.

Nahuel smiled at me. " Here." He then stepped back and Noel flew to my arm that I had pet here with. She was light as a feather. Noel nuzzled against me. " She likes you." Nahuel said looking at Noel.

I smiled. "She does? How do you know?"

He shrugged "She told me, she has powers."

"Really? " I rethought over what he just said. "Wait. What do you mean she has powers? What kind of powers?"

"She can let you see what she sees. Like what you do, but she doesn't have to touch, and she can fly very, very fast."

" So me and you are a lot alike aren't we Noel?" I smiled and she nuzzled against me again. "How fast can she fly?" I asked interested. I had seen fast, my father was the fastest in my family. Jacob and him raced all the time, Jake was getting better, but my daddy still couldn't be beat.

"Quit fast actually, and it's very pretty…" He trailed off thinking. " Well, how about she shows you. Its better if you see it for yourself." He nodded to Noel and she flew off my arm. She went into the air with such grace. I watched as she flew in the air in a circle above our head. Nahuel came closer to me as we watched; he placed his hand on my back. "Watch this. I promise you- you've never seen anything like this." He whispered as I watched Noel fly.

She made one more circle before starting to get brighter until she was like a red beckon in the sky. Her feathers glowed. She then took off at the speed of light. I stared as she flew above. She was beautiful.

"Amazing." I whispered in amazement.

She flew so fast, you could no longer see a bird she looked like a shooting star that glowed red instead of white and didn't know where to land and refused to. I started to laugh and I noticed that my laughter had drawn people outside. I looked back to see people outside and some looking out the windows as Noel flew in the sky; it was truly a sight to see. She started to slow down and went in a spiral towards the earth before straitening and landing back on Nahuel's out stretched arm. Everyone started to applaud her, and in answer she spread her wings and bowed. I laughed harder. Noel wasn't a bird; she was more like an angel.

"Show off" Nahuel said to her laughing. "She seems to be craving attention tonight."

I looked back at my family I could see my grandpa Charlie in the window with his jaw dropped. "I think my grandfather is going to have a heart attack." I murmured pointing in his direction. As I watched him my mother came to his side and whispered in his ear. I guess trying to calm him. Once she was done, she scowled back at me. Oops. I smiled back apologetically. I didn't know she was going to do that.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Nahuel said. Looking at my mother and then me.

"No I think his fine. It's just a lot for him to take in sometimes." I laughed thinking of the way he looked at me earlier when I messed up the door. "He's a strong and brave man." I said shaking my head.

"Noel, maybe you should go rest. Enough of the shows for tonight." He said to her. Noel's eyes went to my face and then to him. " You can see her later. She has a party to get to." He smiled at me.

"Goodbye for now Noel." She bowed to me and I curtsied back laughing. I pet her on her head before she flew into the forest. I looked back a Nahuel. "She's wonderful. Your very lucky to have her as a friend."

"Yes, but she picked me. She could have left long ago, but she's still with me after a hundred years. She is a very good friend. Shall we?" He said gesturing to the house. We walked back into the house everyone else was back inside. My father came to me from across the room. I was worried at first that he might be mad, but he had a smile on his face like always.

"Hello Nahuel. Its nice to see you again." He looked at me. "My I borrow my daughter? The party is almost over and she has yet to dance with her father." He said smiling.

"Of course sir." Nahuel said. It was kind of funny. My dad looked younger and was younger than Nahuel. I could tell his was trying to show him respect by calling him sir.

My daddy offered his hand to me and I took it. We walked out to the dance floor and dance slowly. Not as slow as Jacob and it, but me wasn't the waltz either. I looked around as we danced. I was having a lot of fun. All this had been for me, I felt like I was being spoiled.

" No, I don't think so." My father argued. " You're loved, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Daddy this is my third party this year. This is my real birthday, but I didn't have to have those others." Many people didn't have a loving family like me, or the things I have. I have more clothes then I have space for because of aunt Alice.

"Well being spoiled isn't so bad." He conceded. "If you do it right. Your nowhere near as vain as rose. Your a lot like your mother." He said chuckling.

"Thank you daddy. For everything." I hugged him. I wonder why he didn't tell me about Nahuel being here.

"Well I wasn't sure if you would remember, and I didn't think you would care much I guess." His eyes narrowed slightly when he looked in Nahuel's direction.

"Of course I would. I mean his like me. Its nice to talk to some one like me." I smiled at the thought.

" Nessie, you are like no one else in the world. No matter what your parents are."

"Thanks a lot" I said rolling my eyes. Wow I'm a freak naturally no changing that. I guess there was no way to fit in with anyone.

He laughed." You know that's not what I meant."

I looked over to see Sam and Emily dancing. Sam had his hand on Emily's belly; she was 8 months now. The way they looked at each other with so much love and devotion was incredibly romantic. Jacob told me of how Sam imprinted on her; how easy there love came, how happy they were now. I wished it could be that easy with Jacob, I wished he could imprint on me. That it could be as simple as breathing. I looked at my father and he had a small smile on his face, but I could tell that it bothered him still.

_ Can you please tell me what is wrong with Jake?_

He looked at me with narrowed eyes and shook his head.

I sighed. _Please? I just want to know that it's not my fault._

He sighed and looked behind me. I turned around to find Jake staring intently at Nahuel from across the room. What was that about? He hadn't done anything I could think of, but talk to me all night. I looked back at my father. _Why?_

He smiled this time as he shook his head.

"Come cut the cake Nessie. Or do you want Nahuel to keep feeding it to you?" Aunt Alice said dancing to my side. I didn't think anyone had seen that. I giggled and went with her. I would find out later what Jake problem with Nahuel was.

Everyone sang happy birthday to me as I cut the cake and blushed. After I finally got done with my third piece of cake, I danced with my uncles and even Sam and Seth. I also opened up some of my presents off the table, I was starting to get tired. I was having fun dancing and talking to everyone, but the day had been so long. Slowly people stated to leave, well the werewolves left. My grandpa called it a night telling me that he had a very fun and interesting time.

The only people left was Jacob of course, the amazons Nahuel included, the Denali's, and my family. Everyone was just sitting and talking now. I finally was ready to go home. I stood to leave, getting up off the couch with my mother.

"Finally giving in." Uncle Emmett said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yes." I looked to Alice. " I had a lot of fun thanks."

"Of course you did. There was never a doubt in my mind." She said smiling. My mother and father kissed and hugged me and said good night.

"Night." I said looking at everybody. I was caught into the warm teak eyes and smiled back at Nahuel as he waved to me. As I was about to leave Jacob came to my side.

"Come on ness. I'll walk you to the cottage." He smiled my smile and I just nodded as my body like always reacted to his eyes and my cheeks began to warm. I guess the night wasn't over just yet. I couldn't avoid it any longer.


	5. Author Note

**Dear Readers,**

Now I have been working really hard on this story and love it like its my baby, but I NEED reviews. I love that people are adding me to there author/story alerts and putting it on there favorites, but I wanna know what you really think. It don't have to be some long detailed review, just a couple of words on what you think. Even if you hate it just tell what you would change or if you have ideas to make it better. A author loves to know that there writing something people love to read. So I hope that you love Equinox and that you continue to read and REVIEW. I'm putting up the next chapters soon, I wanna try to post every week, but you cant rush perfection. LOL. I love you guys hope to here from you.

**Miss Laurie**


	6. Author note 2

I know that I have not posted in like forever. But I never forgot bout my beloved story. Thanks to all the people who gave reviews and took time out to tell me how much they loved my story and even some tips. I love you guys and once again sorry for taking so long. That's what I get for letting my son drink around my laptop. Next chapter coming up by the weekend so be ready cause I been working hard for you guys. Thanks.

Miss Laurie


	7. Chapter 7: Dream come true

It was quiet as we walked through the forest to the cottage. The sleeping birds in the trees, the sound of the wet ground squishing as we walked. The heels of my shoes kept sinking into the soft ground. So finally getting annoyed I took them off, feeling the cool earth under my feet.

I sighed. I knew I couldn't run forever, but it had been such a wonderful night I didn't want it to be ruined with a rejection by the man I loved.

"You're tired aren't you?" I silently jumped at the sound of Jacobs deep voice breaking the quiet. I looked over at him seeing he had undone his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal smooth chest.

"Not really, well a little I guess. It's been a long day." I didn't mention how tense I was waiting for the conversation I knew was coming.

"Well one thing's for sure, the Cullen's sure know how to throw a party." He said chuckling

"Yea" I spoke in a dead voice.

"What's wrong?" My Jake asked tenderly. I smiled at his worried expression.

"Nothing really, it's just like I can't seem to walk fast enough." I laughed "I would race you, but I know who would win that race."

Jake's pearly whites shown brightly, "Well that's very fixable."

"What…" before I could get out another word Jacob grabbed me and tossed me onto his back and took off running home. I laughed feeling the wind hit my face and hugged him tighter. This was my Jake; this is why I loved him so much. He always made my day even better, no matter how great it was.

Soon we were at the cottage. I knew I wasn't just going to bed when he walked through the gate and around the house to the small garden I loved so much. Jacob sat me down at a bench close to the pond filled with little fish. It was almost magical here. Trillions of stars in the sky and a bright crescent shaped moon shining above us. I was peaceful here for a second till I looked into the dark eyes that caused so much turmoil. This beautiful background would mean nothing really if I didn't get my Jake.

He smiled down at me. "You look like you just saw a ghost or something. What is it?"

"I'm fine." I lied. What ever happened I would stay strong I told myself. What ever happened I would not cry. I would walk away with my head held high. _Just don't cry,_ I told myself.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "I want you to know I don't believe that, but okay." deep breath "We need to talk about earlier Ness." He said coming to sit next to me on the bench.

He was nervous, I could tell by the way he moved, and the tone of his voice._ That's not good_ my inner voice screamed. _Just don't cry_, I repeated in my head. I had to remember to at least walk away with some pride.

But what will you do without him? What will happen when he finds someone he does want? I erased the thoughts as fast as they came, and went back to my silent reminder.

"Yes, I know we need to talk Jake."

It was quite as we stared at one another. It seemed like he knew what he wanted to say, but his mouth wouldn't do what he wanted. I knew what this mean, I knew that he was trying to let me down easy I started to get angry. Why wait? Why ruin what was such a wonderful night? At least if he would have told me earlier I would have my family and friends around to help cheer me up. But no he had to come and do his damage. Why?

"Nessie, about what you said. I…" He started but I couldn't take it just sitting down. It wasn't in my blood to go out without a fight.

I sprung from my seat and turned to face him. "I get it okay?"

"What?" he asked bewildered and taken back "Just sit down and listen first Renesmee. I haven't even said anything."

I started to pace "You don't have to." I stopped and looked at him. "I can see it in your face Jacob. I know you! You're nervous, I can tell." I knew I spoke the truth when he pursed his lips and his forehead made a v. "So why are you dragging it out, huh? Just say it. I'm just your little sister." Ugh. Those retched words again. Oh how they mad me sick. _Just don't cry. Don't let him see you cry_

He rose from his seat and came to me, but I backed up. "Listen, will you?"

"No. Why should I when I already know what you're going to say, Jake_." Just don't cry. Whatever you do, don't cry._ "I'm…"

"In love with you?" He said quietly cutting of my rant.

I stood frozen in place unable to move. "Huh?" was all I could get out.

"I'm in love with you, Ness." He walked to me and stopped only inches away. I looked up at his towering frame and stared. "I loved you as my little sister Nessie, but that changed. Now, I don't know when or how but it did. I didn't know what to say when you told me how you felt about me, because I was too happy to speak. I can't tell you how simply thrilled I am to know you love me Renesmee Cullen."

I lost control of my chant and felt the first tear hit my cheek and exhaled loudly. I didn't realize I had held my breath the whole time he was talking to me. I was in shock of the words I had only dreamed of coming, from his lips, but then came joy, overwhelming joy and happiness. I knew how Jake loved his games, but this was not one of them. His words were real. He was real. And my Jacob loved me.

I could no longer hold it in and jumped for him, hugging him around his neck, letting my feet dangle. I felt the rumble in his chest as he laughed and wound his arms around me and I hugged him tighter. He started to move his head back seeming uncomfortable. I pulled back to look a him.

He smiled "Still got to breathe honey."

"Oh." I let go and placed my hands on his chest, feeling his hot skin that was exposed.

He grabbed me tighter not letting me down and brought his left hand to my face, moving my bangs out the way so he could place his hand there. His skin seemed hotter that usual, or maybe it was just me. But like always the burn was welcomed. He whipped my tears away with his thumb as I stared into his sun black eyes.

"Nessie" He whispered.

I was lost for words; this was like a dream. Oh lord if it was please never wake me up. The pond reflected the moonlight, the flowers in the garden swayed in the light breeze. The roses and honeydew probably smelled wonderful too but I was lost in Jake. Jacobs's evergreen manly wood scent, his sun black eyes, his smooth hand as he rubbed my face, his blazed touch, and his hard muscles under his soft skin. I couldn't think about anything that wasn't him. I didn't care about anything that wasn't him at that moment. It was just us in this beautiful place. I felt it again, the pull to my lips to his, but not able to move.

Jacob seemed to read my mind and slowly started to lean toward me. I took a deep breath as I felt his hot lips touch mine. I couldn't believe the ecstasy that could come from such a small peck. Heat, love, and pure passion poured into me from his touch, my stomach-for the first time- was fine, but my heart raced and my slow breathes turned in to soft pants.

I wrapped my arms back around his neck pulling him closer; kissing him deeper I felt the rumble in his chest as his moan from my sudden intensity. He moved his hand from my face and placed it on the nap of my neck, and pulling me tighter to his body. I gasped and grabbed his hair when I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip. Oh for the love of all that was holy, the taste!

Jacob stopped then, placing me back on the ground and put his forehead to mine. Trying to settle my breathe I closed my eyes. Hmm, it seems my heart wasn't in this race alone.

"Sorry about that." He murmured softly.

Huh? I laughed quietly and looked at him. "I'm not, not even a little." I said truthfully.

He couldn't help but smile back. I knew that he may have planed something more…. I don't know quant but he loved it as much as I did. Although he would never admit it.

"It's late Ness and you said you were tired. You do remember that right?"

I shock my head. "I'm not tired anymore." How could I sleep after that? Why sleep when you could live your dream while you're awake?

He chuckled and picked me up bridal style. "That might be true, but how bout you try anyway."

He cared me back around the house all the way to my room and sat me on my bed then turned to go.

I stood back up and grabbed his arm. "Wait, you're leaving?"

"No, I just thought you might want to change in private. I'll wait in the living room." He left out closing the door behind himself.

I looked at my bed where my pajamas were and picked them up. The pink pants and long sleeved pink and white shirt wasn't as faltering to me now. Of course Jake has seen me in stuff a lot less fabulous but I just didn't want to wear it with him here. Now that he was my boyfriend I wanted to look nice in front of him. "My boyfriend", I repeated and smiled. I could get use to that.

I went to my closet. My room was perfect for me. Things were added just for me as I got older. Like pluming, my own closet, and furniture that was more for a grown up then a child. My bed was queen sized had posts that held the white satin drapes. I remembered seeing it in a movie and pointing it out to mama. Next day my bed was upgraded. All my furniture was white. I had a plush comfy chair in the corner of my room where I would read all the time. My room was perfect for me and I loved it.

I through the other night clothes into my hamper and turned on my light. I went to my dresser and opened it looking for something better then the fluffy pink ones I disposed off. I found a pair of purple shorts and a purple and white polka dotted tank to match. Perfect.

I took the party dress off and hung it up before I put on my clothes, whipped off the little make-up I had on, and took my hair out of the top ponytail and let it fall. Then I looked in the full length mirror at myself. I looked plain but comfortable. I still had blush on my face, but it had nothing to with waterproof and everything to do with Jacob.

I looked down at my bracelet and smiled. I rubbed my little wooden charm; it was like carrying a piece of Jake with me. I giggled out loud when I thought about the other bracelet he'd giving me and wondered did Jake have a thing for bracelets.

I heard a knock on my door.

"You okay in there?" Jacob's voice was muffled but clear. I shook my head, walked out of my closet, and went to open my door. He must of taken his jacket off somewhere in the living room along with the tie. Suits weren't his thing.

"You're the most impatient person I know." I said and motioned for him to come in. I went to sit on my bed and sat up with my back against the head board. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"What about Alice?" he asked coming to sit at the end of my bed, to far for my likening.

I thought about that for a second. "Hmm no," I decided. "She's second, rose third, and Emmett forth." I scooted over and patted the space next to me. "You're still the first place for being impatient."

"Don't let Blondie hear bout that." He said smiling and came to the top of the bed with me and put his arm around me. I laid on his chest and wrapped my arms around him, the perfect pillow.

"Hear me say what?" I asked already starting to feel sleep creeping into the room.

"That I'm over her in anything." He said laughing and I joined in. "Am I first place for anything else?"

"Yea, you're the best mechanic I know." I chuckled "Your also first place in snoring. It's even louder when you're a wolf."

He laughed harder that time shaking me. I looked up at him laughing to.

"So what about kissing? Do I get first place for that too?" he asked with an arrogant smile.

Heat flushed my face. "I think you're going down for first place in ego too." I said hitting him playfully.

"Still didn't answer my question."

"Yes Jake, your first place for that too. Want to know what else you first place in?" I said smiling. He nodded. "My heart" I said happy I could tell him for once how much he meant to me.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Now that's even better. Now let's get you in bed." I popped up from his arms and looked at him open mouthed covering my chest. "Not funny." He said almost offended.

I laughed. "Yes it was funny. Don't be so up tight." I said getting under the covers. Jake shook his head and started to tuck the cover around me. I stopped him.

"Jake, stop tucking me in like a baby." I said giving him a stern look.

He held his hands up "Alright, alright" he shrugged, "Old habits die hard." he laid down and I rewrapped my arms around him. We always did this fell asleep in each others arms but it felt so much better now that Jake was mine.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

Jacob, Quil, and Embry opened up a mechanic shop in La push. JEQ motors had become very popular in the small town. They were close and had fair prices. Jacob was so happy when they opened it up. Cars were one of his passions. That's where he and daddy connected. Well that and my mother and I.

He sighed. "Yea, but I'll come straight over when I'm done with Mr. Baldwin's car. I don't know what he did to that thing." He said chuckling, I sighed. "Don't worry bout it. I'm not gone ditch you Ness. If I didn't have to finish that hunk of junk I would leave the guys to it but…"

I shook my head. "I understand Jake. It just seems like long time, that's all." I remembered gettting jealous after he opened it up. So many people came that he had to stay away much too much for my likening. He couldn't spend all his time with me. But I was younger then, I understand that people loved how the guys worked, so they were in high demand all the time now.

Jacob smiled and cut off my lamp. "I know but, I'm all yours when I'm done. I promise. Now go to sleep it's late."

I snuggled closer, closed my eyes, and yawned. It really had been such a long day, but it was a wonderful one. I was close to sleep but I had to hear it.

"I love you Jacob." I smiled when he pecked my lips.

"I love you too Nessie, night." I let his words ring in my head as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well as always I hope you loved it and remember readers...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. next chapter coming real real soon. Luv you guys and thanks( even if you dont like it.) lol**


	8. Chapter 8: Hilarious Humans

I awoke in the morning to the song of a bird near by. I got out of bed and went to look out my opened window, where I saw Noel. She sat in a small tree in the garden, when she spotted me she dipped her head in greeting.

"Morning Noel, It's gone to be a wonderful day. I can just feel it." It was a regular overclouded day just as any other, but it felt wonderful to me. All of a sudden it seemed like I was flying in the clouds looking at the sun come over the mountains. I knew this was Noel's doing. It was shocking to see what she did. I guess that's how people saw my gift the first time too. I smiled at her. She was a marvelous animal.

This was for sure going to be a great day. Jacob would be here later, I would just need to find something to occupy my time till then. I thought of my plans for the day. Mom's birthday was a couple of days away and I hadn't done anything for here yet, so I decide on a shopping trip. Alice would love any excuse to buy stuff. And of course Nahuel was still here, I couldn't wait to talk to him more. I wanted to know everything about his different but similar life. There was so much to learn about him, he was a mystery that I couldn't wait to figure out.

I skipped around the house as I got ready for my day. I took a shower and put my hair in a ponytail leaving my bang out like always. Once I was done in the bath room I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my closet to find something to wear. I searched the rakes of clothes and came across the pink and yellow shirt Alice had mentioned.

I hummed absentmindedly while I dressed and put on my flats turned to leave my closet and gasped when I saw my mother leaning in the door way with my black heels from the party in her hand.

She smiled and raised them to me. "Care to explain why your father and I found these on our way home?"

A light blush colored my face. "Oh, I must have dropped them last night. I took them off and then Jake carried me home. I guess I didn't really realize they were gone." I took the slightly muddy shoes and sat them in the corner of the closet. Then went and sat on my bed. "Mom I need to talk to you about…"

"About Jacob?" she asked. I nodded. She came and sat next to me and sighed. "I'm sorry to spoil your mood but, I know already."

I stared at her and groaned. "Daddy?" She nodded. "I'm afraid to ask, but how did he react to that?"

She looked out the window and sighed loudly, then looked back to me and shrugged. "Better than any of us could have really asked for." She laughed softly. "And they always thought it would be me."

I looked into her dark honey eyes and saw a little sadness. "And what do you think? How do you feel bout it, mama?"

She smiled at me warmly. "I always knew this would happen. So it doesn't feel so bad. I know Jacob is a good person, and that he will keep you safe just like he always have." She pushed my hair out of my face "I just have to get use to it I guess."

"What do you mean you always knew this would happen?" I asked confused.

She looked off for a second then back at me. "You're wonderful Sweetheart. Who wouldn't want you?" she lied, but once again, I didn't question her. She then hugged me close. "Just remember our deal okay? Take it slow Nessie. You don have to rush anything." I nodded. "Good. And just to let you know we talked to Jacob and told him the same." She paused. "Well your father talked to him." She said laughing. "We just want you to be happy. We'll deal with whatever that entails." She then pulled back and looked at me. "So how was it?"

My eyes bugged and my face went blood red. "Mom!"

She laughed. "I'm your mother. We're supposed to talk about this kind of stuff."

"I know but, it's just weird. You kissed Jacob too, you should know." That sent a slight shiver up my back.

Mama shook her head. "No sweetheart, not really if you see it how I do. That was a whole other life time." I smiled. That was a good way of thinking of it. "So?"

"It was…"I bit my lip thinking of how to describe Jacobs kiss without alarming her with my inner thoughts. "I was everything. It was perfect mom."

She grinned, and then sighed. "Just remember what I said okay?" I nodded. "So, what are your plans for the day?"

Uh oh. "Umm, I was thinking about going shopping in Seattle." I really hope that was believable.

She looked at me strangely. "Shopping? Why?"

I forced a laugh. "Just trying to pass time until later when Jacob comes over. I'm a teenage girl isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" Ugh this was not convincing at all. I liked to go out but I would rather be in the forest or some where with my family. I think I inherited that from my mother. I wasn't worried about her coming along.

She shrugged. "Well you haven't really wanted to before. Its fine, but you do know I'm not letting you go alone right. Edward and I are going on a hunting trip."

"I know mama. I'm going to ask Alice, I'm pretty sure she will say yes." I said laughing. She smiled. When ever My parents went hunting they were gone almost all. They never took that long when I went. Once I was older I figured out why. Eww.

"Yea I'm sure she will."

I stood and grinned at her. "Race you to the house."

I ran out the room and through the front door. My mother caught up to me soon and we both laughed when we saw Noel join the race. She passed us both in a matter of seconds.

Noel made it first landing in a tree, then my mother and I. I didn't stop running once we were across. I ran right through the open door and greeted everyone.

My dad was laughing talking to jasper. Aunt Alice was sitting at one of the computers. I looked around to see that the Denali's and Amazons were gone and frowned. I didn't even get to say bye. Wait, did that mean Nahuel left with too?

"He went with Carlisle to drop them off at the airport" My father said. "They had to leave early. It will be sunny the rest of this weekend after today. They said to tell you goodbye and not be a stranger."

I nodded. "Oh, okay." I bit down on my lip looking at him. He seemed in a better mood then what mama described. He stared back with a raised brow, his face expressionless. _Are you still upset dad? _

He used his pointer and thumb letting me know it was still some hard feelings about this. I walked to him and hugged him tight. _But you said you wouldn't be. Well not really._

I felt him shrug and a light chuckle. "Easier said then done." He then kissed my forehead. "Don't worry bout me. You have your day planed remember." He said winking. I smiled.

"Hey Aunt Alice," I called walking up behind her. My mother came in and kissed my dad. I could tell they were having one of there silent conversations by the big smile on dads face.

She Turned around and smiled seeing the shirt I wore. "I knew you would look fantastic in that."

"Thanks. Will you go into Seattle with me? I wanted to go shopping." She popped out of her seat

"Of course, you don't have to ask me twice. But you never want to go with us. Hmm, I can actually say I'm pleasantly surprised." I rolled my eyes. Was it really that bazaar?

"I want to go too. I know the perfect place." Aunt Rose said appearing at the top of the stairs, with her purse. Where my mother lacked with the whole shopping thing, my Aunts more than made up for.

"Okay let's go." Alice said appearing at the door. Rose hopped over the rail and followed. I rolled my eyes. Were the stairs so hard to go down? I grabbed a jacket not really cold, but it seemed like it was the kind of day, that a human would need one. I was about to leave then stopped realizing I didn't have any money.

"Dad…" I stopped when I turned and he handed me a black credit card, with my name on it. I looked at mama who gave me a "_you know how he is"_, look.

"I thought you might need it one of these days." I raised a brow. "I like to plan ahead" He said smiling. "Now go on, before they try to leave you." He said showing he crocked smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure" I kissed his and my mamas cheek before running out the door.

When I reached the garage Alice and Rose were sitting on her Porsche. I stopped and looked at my new car; a smile crept across my face.

"What are you thinking about?" Rosalie asked staring at me intently with narrowed eyes.

I put on my sweetest smile. "Can we take my car instead?" They shrugged and came to my car, Alice walked around coming to the driver's side. I stopped her. "No. What I meant was, could _I_ drive my car?" Alice's eyes bugged out a little and Rose shrugged again.

"I don't know Nessie. I think you should wait till you've had more time to practice." She was too nervous for some one who couldn't be killed in even the worse car wreck. It was slightly offensive.

"Please, we've been to Seattle enough times for me to know where I'm going. Plus there's no time to learn like the present. I promise to be carful and not go to fast." I thought for a second. "At first." I amended. I hated moving at a slow pace. It gave me too much time to think.

She frowned at me, then Rose spoke up taking my side. "Just let her drive. Nothing's going to happen while we're with her. We're wasting valuable shopping time here."

"Okay" Alice sighed, walking back around to the passenger side.

"Hey wait up!" Uncle Em yelled then he was climbing into the back seat with Rose. "I can't miss this. I'm sure to get some good laughs off this trip."

I climbed in rolling my eyes. I wasn't a bad driver. Just not very….experienced.

Emmett was chucking as I pulled out the garage and went down the drive. When I got to the freeway I hit 80mph loving this newly found freedom.

I felt Alice's eyes on me and glanced at her. "What"

"What happened to taking it slow?" She said crossing her arms.

"Daddy says this is slow" I laughed at her expression.

"She's right Alice, at least go 100. We'll take all day at this rate." Emmett grumbled.

"Shut up Emmett" she turned around to glare at him and everyone laughed, all except Alice.

I kept my speed constant and went straight to the gigantic mall Rose was so geared up to go to. I found a parking spot and we all got out.

"See," I said gesturing to the mall, "We made it alive."

Uncle Emmett Laughed. "No _we _didn't. You did, we've been dead since we got in the car." He chuckled at his lame joke and put his arm around Rose's shoulders

The mall was the biggest I had ever seen. It had four floors and a multitude of stores and eateries.

"So Renesmee, anything in particular you're looking for?" Alice sounded like a sales person rather then just asking a question.

"I want to get mama something for her birthday, but I really don't have anything in mind."

"Well that is going to take some work, you know how she is. I thought you always made her something?" Rosalie said. I saw men stare at her then quickly look away seeing my uncle at her side. What did they see that was so menacing about Emmett?

Rosalie was right, I did usually make mama something, and she always loved it. I remember the year I played her lullaby and added words to it. I felt so much pride when she hugged me tightly dry sobbing, even my dad got chocked up. "Yea I do, but I want to do something different this year."

"Okay, let's just walk around and see what we find. You're bound to get something here that even Bella would want." Alice decided, me and Rose nodded in agreement.

We walked around the first floor, and it didn't take Emmett that long to get distracted. He stopped and we all halted with him.

"What is it?" Rosile asked in an annoyed tone.

He jerked his head towards a gaming store not far from where we were. "I'm gone go check that out. I'll catch up with you girls later." He pecked her lips before walking away.

She sighed, "Don't break anything Emmett." He turned walking backwards and grinned. "I'll try." he said before running off.

"He's going to break something." Alice said crossing her arms as her eyes went blank. "Why in the world would he do that" She murmured to herself.

Rose just shook her head and started back walking. "He's a jackass, but he's my jackass." I laughed as a small smile crept to her face.

We walked around a while and window shopped, going into a couple of clothing stores, but I wanted something more personal than that. We were about to go to the Second level when rose stopped and a smile the size of Texas appeared on her face.

"Chanel!" she squealed almost running to the store. Alice and I both sighed. Rose had an obsession over Chanel that I would never understand. I truly would be surprised if she didn't already have everything in this store.

Well I guess I was wrong to make assumptions on what she had. Aunt Rose didn't leave until three purses, five pair of shoes, two pairs of sunglasses and a scarf later. The sales women thanked us as we left repeatedly, reminding us several times to come back and ask for Jasmine. She was defiantly working for commotion.

We finally got to the next floor and Rose and Alice wondered into another store, but I hung back seeing a interesting shop. The store window looked promising, so I went in to take a peek. It was like a small gallery. The colorful paintings were what had caught my eye. It wasn't a big store, but it was very charming. I saw a painting that was simply adorable and went to take a closer look.

It was a clearing with tall grass. In the filed three children ran playing. You could see every detail in there face their happiness glowed from the inside. It made me smiled to look at them enjoying their game. The grass even seemed to sway in the wind. The painting looked so real, alive.

"That is one of my favorites." An unfamiliar voice said.

I looked to the man with a kind smile on his face. His eyes grew some what bigger as he looked at me, and his smile widen. He looked, to be in his late twenties, maybe early thirties.

He must of been the artist. He had small paint splatters on his hands and a little on his blue button down shirt. His jet black hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the nap of his neck.

"I see why. It's absolutely wonderful." I said taken out of my thoughts.

"Thank you very much Miss. Were you looking to buy anything in particular? I have more in the back." He said gesturing to the door leading to, what I guessed was the storage area.

"No, not really I was just…" I trailed off looking at a portrait across the room. "That's a lovely portrait. Did you do that?"

The artist glanced back then looked back at me, laughing. "I must be getting old I can barley see it from here."

Oops, it was rather far for human eyes to see details. I forced a laugh. "20/20 vision" I said shrugging.

He smiled "Well yea I do, but I doubt you want that one of other people."

I smiled at the unfunny joke. "No, I was looking for a birthday present for my mother." I heard my aunts and turned to see them walking into the store with some more bags.

"Nessie, we got you the cutest dress." Aunt Rose said as they came to my side.

I looked back to the man and sighed. His attention was no longer on me but them. And I thought his eyes were bugged when he saw me, I guess they could get a lot bigger.

I looked back to my aunts. "I think I came up with a present." I told them and turned back to the man. "Do you think I could get a portrait done" I asked him. He continued to stare at my Rose. His eyes lingered longer on Rosalie. "Excuse me?" I said trying to get the man to focus.

He looked back at me unwillingly. "Oh um, yes of course. Would you want a portrait of you and these beautiful women?" he asked smiling brightly at them. Alice paid no attention and starting looking in one of the bags she carried, while Rosile raised an eyebrow at the man.

I rolled my eyes. Which would have be very impolite but the man wasn't paying me any attention so I didn't really care. "No, I had something else in mind." I turned to Alice. "Can I see your phone?"

She nodded and gave it to me. I went straight to her pictures ignoring the screen saver of her and jasper kissing. Alice always took pictures of me and the family when ever she felt it was a "Kodak moment". So that meant she had tons of pictures to choose from, and I was hoping that there would be one that I could use.

I stopped and smiled finding one. It was a picture of my mother, my father and me. I looked to be maybe ten years old. I was asleep on the couch and my parents stood behind it looking down at me, smiling. They looked angelic, my own personal guardian angels.

Just because I wasn't making my mother something, didn't mean she couldn't have something that was made just for her. I showed the picture to my aunts and they nodded in agreement.

"Is there any way you can paint this for me?" I asked handing him the phone.

He glanced at it and shook his head giving it back. "No, sorry it has to be bigger than this. You can bring something back tomorrow. I would be happy to do it then."

My smile fell. This picture was perfect and I didn't have time to come back another day. I had to get the present to day. Next thing I knew Rose had taken the phone out my hand and her expression had done a complete 160 degree change, showing a very alluring smile at the man.

"Isn't there anything you can do? It's very important that we have it and we don't have till tomorrow. There has to be some way you can use this picture." She said handing him back the phone. She let a small laugh go as he stared at her. "Well?" she asked again losing her pleasant tone, slightly annoyed.

He blinked a couple of times before speaking. "Umm well," He said staring at her trying to think of something to make the beautiful woman happy. Then a smile appeared. "I think I have just the thing that will solve our problems here." He turned and almost ran to the counter towards the rear of the room. We followed behind him and watched as he disappeared behind the counter and looked around for something. "Here it is." He murmured. He then came back up with black cord in his hand and looked at the side of Alice's phone before plugging it in. He smiled at Rose before walking to a computer in the corner and plugging it in also. He clicked around, looking up ever so often to glance at us. His printer came to life and he went to it as a decent size sheet of paper came out. He picked it up and unhooked the phone before walking back to us with a huge smile on his face.

He turned it so we could see. Just like I thought, it was perfect. It did look a lot better bigger. He smiled proud of his achievements. "I'll get started on it right away. Oh, I'm Danny by the way" he said reaching his hand towards us. I shook it, knowing it was better that way. There was no need in having him wonder why they felt like a piece of ice.

"I'm Renesmee, and these are my aunts Rose and Alice." I said gesturing to them.

Danny's eyes slanted slightly as he glanced at the picture. "Your parents must be unique people to come up with a name like that, no offense."

He was startled when all of us laughed. "Yes, they are very unique people indeed." He had no idea.

"So when will she be able to come pick it up?" Rosile asked hastily. I knew where she would rather be and it was no where near any place that didn't have clothing.

"Not long beautiful, you can come pick it up in a week."

My eyes narrowed but before I could speak Rosalie did shaking here head. "No, we're going to need that in two days. I'm sure a man as yourself could make that happen, cant you Danny?" She said in a soft voice. Danny didn't have a chance, poor man. "We can pay extra if necessary."

He thought for a second. He clearly didn't want to displease her. "You know what, I'll do it. It will be ready in two days, no extra charge gorgeous." He said winking.

It was clear Alice was tired of leading this man on as she sighed. "Here, you can call this number when it's ready." Alice said writing a number on a piece of paper that was sitting on the counter. "Thank you for your time Danny. Goodbye." She grabbed her cell then my hand and walked quickly out of the shop as Danny stared waving.

Rosalie sighed, "I'm so glad that's over. I didn't know how much longer I was gone have to talk to him."

I laughed and hugged her. "Thanks Aunt Rose, you're the best. I just know mama is going to love it."

She smiled. "Well being beautiful for all eternity has its perks, why not use it."

Alice shook her head laughing. "I had to get out of there. I couldn't stand to see him get his hopes up like that." We all laughed then.

I knew my mom would adore this. She had always liked Carlisle's paintings in his office, and even had some scattered around our house. Of course Danny wasn't Van go or someone like that, but it was more personal than anything.

We walked around the mall the going in and out of shoe stores and boutiques. Although I hadn't bought anything but a pair of shoes and some jewelry, my hands were full of bags that I help my aunts carry. They could have done it their selves but people would notice if Alice carried ten bag herself as little as she was.

We stopped and got a table at the food court, and they sat down while I went to get something sweet. I was walking back to our table with my triple scoops in a bowl when a young boy stopped me.

"That sure looks really good, what kind is that?"

I stared at him for a second before answering. "Its red velvet cake a combo of my two favorite foods, cake and ice cream." I said smiling.

He shook his head seeming dazzled before laughing. "That's cool, I should try it sometime. My name's Marcus by the way." He said shaking my hand.

He had a caramel complexion, with a short hair cut and rather tall too. He looked very friendly, with his warm smile and one dimple on his right cheek.

Even though he looked like a kind person, I wondered why he was talking to me. "I'm Nessie, nice to meet you."

"Nessie," he said softly. "That's different, I like it." I blushed lightly. "I saw you in line by yourself, and couldn't help but wonder why you were alone."

"Oh I'm not, I'm here with my aunts, their over there." I said pointing to the table where they sat. He looked back and I giggled silently when he murmured _damn._

He looked back to me. "That explains it."

"What?"

"Why none of my friends had the nerve to talk to you, but me of course." He said tilting his head towards a table to three other boys that quickly looked down when I meet their gaze. "I'm happy they were too scary to talk to you. Now I get you to myself." He said softly. "You don't live around here do you? I would know your face if I had seen it before."

I shook my head. "No I live…" he doesn't need to know that Nessie. "I live in a small town not to far from here."

"Oh cool, so Nessie do you think I could take out sometime. You know go to the movies and then go grab a bite?"

I internally laughed. Humans were so funny; everything they did and said made me laugh. I don't think he really wanted to catch a bite with me. I would never hunt a human, but that didn't mean that I couldn't smell the blood running through his veins, here his quick heart beats, and try not to ignore it to the fullest.

"It's really nice of you to ask me Marcus, but I going to have to decline." I said hoping I didn't hurt his feelings.

He obviously didn't expect that answer, since his eyebrows shot up. "Why? Am I not your type or something?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No it's not that. I would've gone with you. You seem like a sweet guy but…" but what Nessie? "I umm, I have a boyfriend." I said realizing that that was the truth. I couldn't even be his friend. Me being who I was made a lot of decisions for me, I'm glad to say that this wasn't a hard one to make. I had no desire to go out any where with him; my heart's already been taken.

"Oh well don't take this the wrong way, but that sucks. Here's my number, your cool maybe we can just…. You know, hang." He pulled a piece of paper from his, pocket and gave it to me. "Later Nessie." He said as I waved bye. His head was slightly hung and when he got to the table with his friend they proceeded to chastise him. I shook my head as I walked back to our table.

"What's so funny?" I asked sitting down.

Rose chuckled. "You had that boy's heart racing a mile a minute, and his little friends. It made me sort of proud to watch."

I rolled my eyes. "That was not my fault. Why were you being nosy anyway?" I said taking another spoon of ice cream.

"We can't help what we hear, she's right though. It was beating faster than Danny's was." Alice said with a smug expression.

"I don't know who I rather you be with more, a human or the dog." Rosalie said with disgust.

"Jake's not a dog! And isn't about what I want Aunt Rose?"

"Yes, but can't you want someone who doesn't smell like road kill?" She pleaded. "What about Nahuel? You spent a lot of time with him last night."

"He's nice, but I wan my Jacob. It's like we belong together." I smiled. I hoped one day that she would get over the pack and Jacob always around. She was the only one that still was annoyed by their presence.

She was suddenly anger. "You don't **belong** to anyone, no matter what that stupid mutt says-" she was cut off by Alice

"She knows what she wants Rose." She said giving her a warning glance. She looked back to me with a smile. "So can you tell me why Edward was about to break the back door after you and Jacob left?"

Mom hadn't said anything about that. "Daddy was about to break the door?" I asked shocked, yet embarrassed all at once.

She nodded. "He was mad about something. Jasper left the house, said he didn't want to stay around the bad vibes. Bella calmed him down, but I didn't hear what had him hot because they had one of their private talks." She frowned "I hate she's getting so get at that, I never get to know anything anymore."

I laughed. Mama talked to daddy more and more that way to practice, or when she just wanted to talk to him privately. No matter what she said daddy always smiled, it made him happy to know her thoughts.

"So what happened?" She pressed.

"Jake told me he loved me." I said looking down at my ice cream.

When I looked back up, they were both shaking their heads. "He wouldn't get that made over that, or take down those trees. We have fire wood we don't even need." Alice said.

My cheeks warmed as I thought of the couple of trees we passed running to the house. Daddy had tried to down play it. Rosalie crossed her arms and Alice waited patently for me to answer.

I sighed. "Well maybe it was because… Jacob kissed me?" It came as a question even though I knew that was why. Alice's mouth slid into a smile while Rosalie groaned and did the opposite.

"Eww, I could have gone without knowing that." Rose said closing her eyes.

I shrugged. "You did ask."

"That would explain it. Ugh, I wish I could have seen that coming. I hate being so…..so normal." Alice said grimacing.

I shook my head. "Believe me Aunt Alice your far from normal, I promise."

She smiled. "Thanks," then leaned forward putting her elbow on the table. "So?"

I looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"How was it? It was your first kiss, that had to be special."

I smiled. "It was perfect."

Alice's smile widened. "It sounds to me like our Nessie is growing up."

"So what are you going to do about Nahuel then?" Rosalie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What about him? He's my friend Rose, nothing more."

She rolled her dark irises. "Nessie, you would have to be blind to not see that he likes you, and he's more like you. You have more in common with him than the mongrel.

I sighed. "Would it kill you to call him by his name, Aunt Rose?"

She shrugged. "Maybe, but that's not the point. I know you like him but you have options you know."

"I love him. I don't want other options. I feel complete with him Aunt Rosalie. He's what makes me happy."

They looked at me for a time I never told anyone but my parents and Jack, and of course although I hadn't told Jasper he probably caught the vibe.

She sighed. "Well as long as you're happy, I guess. But if he ever hurts you, I'm going to break more than just that jaw of his."

I rolled my eyes. "So are we done for the day?" I said eating the last of my snack. They both nodded but Alice had a small frown. "You can come back with me to pick up the painting if you want."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine, I couldn't anyway. It will be sunny that day."

"The mall's not going any where Alice. Let's go find that husband of mine. He's been by is self entirely too long." We laughed as we gathered our things and headed back to the car, where Emmett was waiting with a few bags of his own. Alice crossed her arms and stood in front of him, looking up at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose." He said arguing with her stare.

"What did you not do on purpose Emmett?" Rose asked frowning.

"He broke the guitar on the game, smashing it like it was some sort of kiss concert." Alice replied while glaring at Emmett.

"Emmett you're such an idiot sometimes." Rose grumbled as she pushed him aside, getting into the back seat.

"You love me that way." He said winking, and aunt Rose couldn't help but giggle.

Once everyone and everything was loaded up I left the mall happy with the day's accomplishments, and it was still early. I did 100 mph all the way home without anyone moderating my speed gage. I saw Alice give me side glances every no and again, but I acted as though I didn't see her.

I parked in the garage and as soon as I turned the car off I caught a pain in my stomach. I gasp, clenching at my waist, but as fast as it had came it was gone.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked in an anxious voice.

I sighed. "Nothing, I think I should have eaten before I got ice cream."

"Well we're about to go hunting. Do you want to come?" She asked getting out the car. She left Emmett to get all of her and Alice's bags, while I carried my own.

I thought about it and quickly changed my mind. I really didn't care for chasing after some stupid deer right now. Sometimes it was fun, but I just wasn't in the mood.

"No, I don't really feel like it right now. Go on without me, I'll just make me something." I said getting out of the car. When I reached the back end I saw all of them staring at me. "What?"

They shook their heads before continuing walking back to the house. I followed them in and went to put my coat back in the closet. After I put my bags on the couch I went into the kitchen to look through the refrigerator. I pulled out some things to make a sandwich thinking about how, if mom were here she would have cooked me something, but I did fine by myself. I grabbed some chips out the pantry and sat down to eat.

As I ate I stared around. The house was quite since almost everyone was gone but grandma. I glanced at the clock, it was only a little past two o'clock, and Jacob wouldn't be off work for hours. I sighed. That left me with hours of free time I didn't know what to do with. I turned at the sound of the back door being opened, saw Nahuel and smiled.

"Hello." He said leaning against the refrigerator, showing a warm smile of his own. He had on a black T-shirt that fit tightly around him. It had a couple of tears hear and there.

"Hey, I thought you were still gone with Grandpa."

"I was but Carlisle had to go the hospital once we came back so I went hunting. I just got back."

I grimaced, once he said hunting. Someone's life was gone because of him. That may have been his way of life, but it wasn't mine. I looked down at my half eaten sandwich, trying not to judge.

"Oh…Why didn't you take one of the cars? It would have gotten you out of state faster." I looked back into his confused eyes.

"Why would I go out of state? It was easier to stay close, I didn't go far."

I stared with horror shown clearly on my face. No!

* * *

**Wow cliff hanger, I know right lol. I hope you love reading it as much as I love writing it. So as always Please please please REVIEW. LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tour guide gone bad

"You can't do that! You can't hunt, not here, not in forks." What had he done?

"Your family hunts here all the time." He said coming towards me.

"Yes, but we hunt animals. You can't hunt humans here. If the wolves…." I couldn't say it; I didn't even want to think it. Jake wouldn't dare think about hurting any of our family, but Nahuel, it didn't look so good for him. Especially if what Aunt Rosalie said was true.

He shook his head and put his hands on my shoulders. "I didn't kill anyone, I promise. I went hunting 'vegetarian style', like you. I have since I met your family." He said with a smile. "So calm down, there's no need for your panic."

Now I was one with a baffled expression. "Really?"

"Yes, and I know all about the treaty that you have here. I wouldn't ever interfere with that," He explained. "Or put you in jeopardy." He added softly.

I stared into his face, searching for any sign that he was lying, and found none. For some reason I trusted him, and what he was telling me. I had no reason not to.

"I'm so sorry, for assuming something I shouldn't have." I looked down at my food. I felt bad for thinking something so horrible about someone who had been nothing but a true friend to me and my family. I should have known better than to just assume things.

I looked back up to see him shaking his head and waving his had dismissing the apology. "It's not necessary. I completely understand why you thought that." He chuckled. "I guess I hadn't really got around to telling you about that yet."

I smiled happy he had not taken offense. "Well that would explain the tears." I said thinking out loud, I pointed at his shirt when I saw the question in his eyes. "Your shirt is torn in a couple of places."

He frowned looking down at them. "Oh," He pulled the shirt off in one quick movement. I stared as he balled the shirt up and threw it into the trash can.

His smooth dark skin over his abs and arms flexed as he moved. Nahuel's hair was lose today, or came out of the ponytail and hung around his shoulders. Nahuel was graceful in a different way. I noticed how his breathing made his chest broaden, how he smiled without thinking to do so, how his eyes seemed to shimmer in the sunless kitchen. Good God he was gorgeous.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked looking down at his chest then back at me.

"You're hot." My words came without me thing. How could I have not noticed? It seemed completely stupid to not notice. There was no mistaking my ogling; it might have well been a neon sign over my head. I was too distracted to be embarrassed or even care for that matter. I considered my self a truthful person, and there was no doubting that that was the truth.

He made light of my words and chuckled. "Thank you very much, you're very hot yourself."

Then the embarrassment came as I bushed. "Thanks," I looked down at my sandwich and decided that I was done, "So, what do you want to do today?" I asked

He shrugged "It really doesn't matter to me. We can do what ever the tour guide wants to do."

I pondered that while I threw what was left of my sandwich away. It still hadn't satisfied me, stupid human food. I should have gone hunting. A deer didn't sound half bad right about now.

I sighed "There's so much to see. I don't know what to pick."

"What's your favorite place?" he hedged trying to help me decided.

I smiled "La Push beach, it has the most beautiful sunset you could ever see." Then my smile wavered "But I can't take you there." I was racking my brain trying to think of the first place I wanted him to see. Then I got it.

"I know where we can go first. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner." I turned back to him seeing him lean against the island topless. "Are you going to go like that?" I asked narrowing my eyes as I pointed to his chest.

He raised an eyebrow "I was but now I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"I think its distracting," I murmured to myself. He showed a small half smile that made me back track. "I don't mean that it was distracting to me, but for you" He raised an eyebrow again as his smile widened. "No what I meant was with the…" What the hell are you talking about Nessie? I shock my head. "You know what I'll just go wait in the living room while you go fix that." I said waving to his exposed skin. I walked briskly out the kitchen as he chuckled and followed me out. He went up the stairs and I stopped seeing Grandma Esme going to the back door.

She turned around and came to me grabbing a small gift bag off the couch as she passed.

"You didn't get to my present last night. I thought this might come in handy."

I pulled out the tissue paper and then a wide black iphone. I smiled and turned it on to see a screen saver of me "Thanks Grandma, this is really cool."

"Your very welcome, sweetie. I'm going to go catch up with the others so just call if you need anything and someone will be here."

I rolled my eyes, of course they would. I nodded. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Nahuel and I are going to go out for a while."

She glanced at the stairs the nodded. "Okay, well be careful and don't go too far out."

I sighed. "Yes ma'am."

Esme laughed then kissed my forehead and left. I went and sat on the couch going through the new phone. It had the phone numbers of every one I knew already in it, including my Jake. I smiled and went to change his contact name from Jacob to My Jacob.

"Am I less distracting to myself now?" Nahuel asked coming to stop in front of the couch.

I looked up to see him wearing a long v-neck white shirt, which covered all the rich skin I had just seen.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch. "Yes, you look fine." He took a step closer then I wanted him to be so I turned and went to the back doors. Once outside I looked back at him. "We have to run. Do you think in that you can keep up with me?" I said with a teasing grin.

Nahuel showed one of his own. "I know I can keep up with you Nessie." He said in an alluring tone.

"Okay then, I'll take your word for it."

I took off west full speed. When I ran it felt like flying. My breathing speed and my heart pumped faster, but like my family I didn't get tired. Well at least my body didn't anyway.

Nahuel keep to his words keeping up with me perfectly. He was only a few feet behind me, letting me lead. His run was lethal like he was always on the hunt, a shark out of water. You could see the power in his run, which made mine, look extremely girlie.

As we ran getting closer to the mountains of the Olympic I caught a mouthwatering scent. Not even thinking I turned left and high tailed it. I was lost in the appealing haze, and soon I started to hear the voices of men in the woods. I could hear their pulsing hearts as I got closer, which sent me growling with anticipation.

Strong arms wrapped around me stopping me from meal time. I hissed defensively at what ever had pinned.

"Renesmee stop, you don't want to do this." Nahuel spoke hastily in my ear trying to reason. I wasn't listening. The hunters were so close and getting closer. Even though we had stopped they walked in our direction and to there ultimate demise. I heard the voices and struggled to get loose of his tight hold as I growled and hissed.

"Did you hear that?" the delicious smell asked. "I think I heard a growl. Let's go this way."

Nahuel gripped me tighter with one hand so he could cover my nose with the other, but it didn't help, they were to close and I could taste the air, and hear the eager hunters coming our way, sending another deep growl from my chest.

I really wish these slow bags of blood would move faster. A part of me knew that I shouldn't hurt them, but at the very moment I really didn't give a damn.

In a quick movement Nahuel threw me over his shoulder and ran away from the doomed hunters. I tried to free myself when I saw one of the men step through the bush but before I could get free or before he could see us Nahuel was gone. I wondered how these hunters would feel being the prey, as I hissed frustrated.

That time the wicked sound brought me reason to me. That wasn't me, I thought. I'm so losing it. The further we got the more I could think clearly. Nahuel still ran with me slung over his shoulder like a bag.

After running for a while he finally stopped, Put me down, and stepped back and looked me with worry.

I stared at him breathing the fresh pine air for a long time before I knew what to say. "Thank you," I said hanging my head in shame. "I would have made a horrible mistake if it wasn't for you Nahuel." I felt my eyes sting as I looked back at his blank face. I couldn't believe what I almost did. What I was about to do had he not been there. And worst of all, I wanted to do it more than I had ever wanted anything else. Just thinking about how they smelled to me… I closed my eyes for a second trying to clear my mind of the hunters turned to prey.

Nahuel reached out to me with no judgment but compassion in his eyes.

Not to long ago I had been chastising him for hunting humans in our town, and then I go try to drain them as if they were mine for the taking. I couldn't do anything but stand there in shame.

He stepped closer, but I moved putting my hand up to stop his advance. "Please don't, I feel horrible. Do you understand what I almost did? What would have happened if I…" I shock my head. "What's wrong with me? That's never happened to me. Ever. I don't know what came over me. I wanted their blood so _bad_. I was about to kill…" I trailed off as the tears started to fall.

Nahuel crept forward again until he wrapped the same arms that had restrained me around me again, this time to comfort me. I gave in to his embrace and cried into his shoulder with my hands pressed to my face.

"Its fine Renesmee, no one was hurt." He whispered in my ear after some time. "Your fine, those men are fine and everything is okay now. So please don't fret over something that almost happened." I shook my head. I wanted to stop the tears but I felt too horrified with my self to do so.

He continued to hold me swaying from side to side. He let me wet his shirt with my tears, and I let him hold on to me. I wasn't uncomfortable or bothered at all. He was soft, warm, and a lot more caring than he should have been.

After the last of my tears had fallen and I was able to control myself he pulled back and looked at me. I nodded letting him know it was over.

"There is something I should talk to you about. I think I can help." He said leading me to a moss covered fallen tree. Once I sat he sat next to me keeping a hand on my back. "My sisters and I have all had that same problem before. That's how my father had found me after I was born, because I …slipped up." He said reluctantly. "I was hunting near a village and ended up massacring it instead."

I stood then not wanting to hear his story. "Nahuel I understand that you're trying to help, but I really just don't want to talk about right now."

He stood, "Just listen for a second…"

I cut him off "I don't fell like it, okay?" I snapped.

Nahuel studied my face for a second before nodding. I took a deep calming breath. I wasn't usually this moody, nor did I snap at people but I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Are you going to call your family? You probably should tell them what happened." He said in a small voice probably trying not to upset me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine now and they would blow this out of proportion. That's not going to happen again, let's just go."

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

We were not far from the mountains and had I not had that scent we would have been there by now. I smiled at him trying to recover our trip and get my mind off what had happened.

"Really it's fine. What kind of tour guide would I be if I didn't show you something spectacular?"

"You already have." He said moving my bang from my face and put it behind my ear. We stared at one another until I spoke.

"Umm, well… tha-that's what I'm here for right?" I tried to be cool but it came out in a stuttering mess.

He smiled. "Yes, so let get going. Shall we ?"

We got back on track going towards the mountains. I made a small pit stop and drank a deer that we were about to pass. Nahuel waited patiently and when I was done we took back off.

We finally made it to the rock side I had found when I was little. I went around it till I found the cave entrance, then I looked back to see Nahuel at it with narrowed eyes. He was truly curious now. I smiled at his slight apprehension. "Follow me, I promise I know where I'm going. I won't get you lost or anything."

He laughed. "No it's not that, I'm just wondering where we're going."

I grabbed his hand. "Let me show you." I went in and followed the trail until it split into two deeper tunnels that went different directions. I turned knowing the way by heart. As we continued the cave went from dark to semi light with the holes in the ceiling showing light from the surface.

We finally made it to the hot spring. The light in the room came from the big hole that you could see the gloomy sky through, steam came from the warm water, and the small rock cliff made a waterfall that was perfect as a diving board. I looked to see Nahuel staring around the hidden place.

"What do you think? Cool right?" I asked letting go of his hand and walking to the side of the small pool.

He shook his head amazed. "It's very calming in here, which is surprising since we're in a cave."

I laughed lightly before starting to disrobe, by taking off my shoes then my belt and then unbuttoned my jeans. I was about to take off my shirt when Nahuel stopped me.

"Renesmee, what are you doing?" He asked with a blank face.

I narrowed my eyes. "Going swimming," I stated pointing to the water. "Duh, I didn't just bring you here to look at it. This tour is supposed to be fun remember?"

Jacob and I came here a lot. We always came when the weather wasn't good. Not that it bothered us but it was nice to be in warm water not having to wait for warm weather outside, or those rare sunny days.

He still stared "You can swim right?" I asked. I was sort of annoyed by his lack of enthusiasm.

"Of course, I just didn't think we would be swimming." He replied

"Oh, well we are. That's unless you don't want to?" I asked. I hoped he didn't want to leave. It would nice to relax and take a little dip in the water. And if I was being truthful with myself …I wanted to see Nahuel without a shirt again.

He shook his head. "No we can stay, but I don't have any swim trunks or anything with me."

I shrugged. "That's fine, nether do I." A small smile spread across my face. "Are you being shy about taking your clothes off? I'll turn around if you want."

He raised an eyebrow. "No, but that does lead me to wonder why you required I put a shirt on if I was just going to have to take it back off."

My smile faded and I turned so he couldn't see my blush. "I'm weird that way." I then took my shirt and pants off revealing my pink and black bra underwear set. I took my hair out of the ponytail and shook it around me before jumping in. When I came up and looked at him he was staring some what open mouthed.

"Are you coming?" I said laughing. "Don't be such an old man."

He crossed his arms and stared back. "Did you just call me an old man?"

I laughed again at his expression before sinking under the water. When I resurfaced he was gone. "Nahuel?" I said looking around till I saw him standing on the waterfall. He was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs, showing more of his skin, his long legs, muscular thighs and his calves even looked hot. How could that be?

"Cannon Ball!" He yelled before jumping into the water and splashing me in the process.

I was still laughing when he came up. "Pretty good for an old man huh?" He said smiling. "I know a man my age wouldn't be able to do that."

I rolled my eyes. "That's because they would be dead."

He came closer to me. The spring floor slopped and I was on a higher end my feet barley touching the ground.

"Does that mean you think you could do better?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at the skepticism in his voice. "I'll show you…Grandpa."

I climbed out the water and went to the top of the waterfall. I had jumped from here to many times to count. I put my arms and in the air, winked at Nahuel and jumped flipping in the air before slicing through the water. Aunt Alice had taught me that one but I doubted I looked as good as she did doing it.

Nahuel had a huge smile on his face clapping when I got to him. "Well, well you have many talents."

I laughed "I told you I was better."

"So how did you find this place?" He asked looking around.

I went to the side and lend against it. The water felt good. It was like swimming in a giant hot bath, all that was missing was the bubbles.

"I was like two years old at the time. I was with my family on a hunting trip. I was playing with my uncles, trying to play hide and seek." I said laughing "I was looking for a good hiding spot, when I found this cave. I thought it looked interesting so I went further and found this place. My uncles found me faster than I could find some where to hide." I rolled my eyes thinking of how Jasper pushed Emmett into the water. "It was no use but after that I kept coming back here." I shrugged "I love it here. Jacob and I come almost every week."

I looked back over at Nahuel and he seemed deep in thought. "Hmm, how did you meet him? Jacob I mean. He's a family friend, right?"

I laughed. "It's a long story but yeah he is. Jake and my mother have been friends since before she was a vampire or he was a werewolf. I've known him all my life." I smiled at the thought of my Jake.

He chuckled lightly shaking his head before looking back at me. "Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but you have a very unusual family, even for the supernatural."

I laughed with him on that. I truly had a one of a kind family. Vegetarian vampires with a half breed daughter and a pack or werewolves as friends. There was surely no other family like mine. Then there was that pinch in my stomach again like this morning. I groaned.

Nahuel looked over at me "What's the matter?"

I shook my head when the pain went away. "Just thinking, everyone in my family is different, but I'm the most strange of them all."

"You shouldn't feel that way Nessie." He said softly "You're different, but everyone is. I use to feel horrible about being what I am too."

I stared at him and for the first time since he had been here he looked...unhappy. He had seemed like he was always all smiles, but right now his face was utterly lifeless as he stared at the waterfall.

"I thought of myself as nothing but a monster. What kind of person kills their own mother" He said revolted "Then I took my aunt's life by biting the first thing I could get too. I felt like I had no choice in whom or what I was. That I could never be a good man, never be a compassionate person. I felt as though I had no humanity although I was half human. Then when I was the same age as you are now my father found me, wanted me to be like him, to be his sort of protégé. He had no compassion for humans or my mother. She was just his nest, a tool in the future he saw for the world." He shook his head in disgust his face in a deep frown.

I was silent as he spook hanging on his every word. I didn't feel like a murderer. My mother was alive, well and happy. I merely felt like a trouble maker, someone out of place. My feelings felt insignificant to Nahuel's right now no one should feel how he felt.

"I bit my mother, if that makes you feel any better. It's the first memory I have of her. She was reaching for me and smiling, then I bit her and my father took me away. I remember feeling bad when I heard my father's voice. I don't remember every detail from when I was born but I remember that. And I remember seeing Jacob for the first time."

It was funny how I didn't understand everything that was going on but some way did. I shook my head at the thought and looked back to Nahuel who was swaying his had in the water. I reached out and took his hand and laid my head on his shoulder hoping it was comforting.

"Do you still fell that way Nahuel? Do you still think of your self as a monster?" I whispered. I looked up at him when he shook his head. "What changed?"

He sighed deeply and smiled down at me. "You Renesmee, you changed the way I saw everything." I straightened up and stared at him in disbelief wondering in the world I had done.

"When Alice, Jasper, and Kachiri found my aunt and me, and told us about you, I had to come see for myself. I didn't think that there could be another person like me other than my sisters. And when I heard the love and anguish in Alice's voice when she spoke of what would happen to you and your family it was heart breaking. I knew I had to help if I could." He shook his head in disbelief. "I couldn't believe how many vampires were in one place at once. I had met other vampires over the years here and there, but I had never seen anything like what happened that day. I knew that what Alice said was very true once I saw your family, you and your mother." He said significantly. I was absorbed in every word as he told me how he saw things that day.

"I saw the people that were on your side trying to defend for you and protect you. And then after, when we were at your home I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact you had your parents, two parents who I could tell loved you beyond anything else in this world. The devotion and love that underlined every word about your mother, as your father spoke, like she was some kind of goddess he worshiped was unmistakable. The loving way your mother watched you as as you slept in her arms that night." Nahuel sighed deeply. "Looking at you made me realize that I wasn't a monster because of my father, or what I was. My Aunt said my mother loved me but I could never believe it till I saw you and Bella. She loved me even thought I hurt her. I was loved and still am today. It took me a long time to realize that." He looked at me smiling brightly. "Thank you, Nessie thanks you for being just who you are.

I beamed. "You're….welcome?" I said questioningly.

He smiled at me for a while longer before tuning and floating on his back in the water. I stared at his content figure moving over the water. I loved my family and hearing Nahuel's story made me appreciate them even more.

Wanting to lighten the mood I went under the water and swam till I was under him, then I grabbed his foot pulling him under. I was laughing when I resurfaced but then realized I had come up alone. Before I knew it I felt hands on my waist and was pulled back under. We twirled under the water and once we came back up the fight didn't stop as we splashed each other.

"Okay I surrender, I surrender!" Nahuel laughed then reached out and grabbed my arms holding them and coming closer. I laughed before I was caught in that trance he was good at casting with eyes, both of our breathing was heavy.

While standing there in silence the room started to shake. I closed my eyes but felt like I was still shaking.

I put my hand to my forehead. "Whoa." I opened my eyes feeling out of balance.

"What's the matter?" He asked his hands that held my arms went from restraints to trying to keep me stable as I wobbled.

"I don't know" Then the same pain that had been creeping up on me came full force showing its ugly side, not being ignored any more. I clenched at my stomach under the water "Ugh" I moaned.

The pain earlier had gone away before I could even feel it to much, but I could feel this. It was like someone was twisting a knife in my stomach.

Nahuel pulled me into his arms and jumped from the water holding tightly.

"We need to get you home now!" He said urgently. He helped me put my clothes back on before leaning me against the cave wall so he could put his own back on as well.

I had never been sick, ever. Not a sore throat, fever, head ace, cold, not even a runny nose. So why was this happing now?

As I stood there holding my stomach I started to feel weightless and dizzy. Then I began to feel myself move downward, the cave floor coming at my face.

"Renesmee!" I heard before I felt his arms hoist me up. "Nessie, can you here me? Renesmee!" I heard before his face blurred and everything went dark.

* * *

**AN: Yeah thats right I did it again lol. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I wanted to have it up as a lil christmas present to all my readers but hey what can I say it was a long chirstmas eve. lol. So as a chirstmas present to me since I know you all love Equinox so much All I want is REVIEWS! So as always I love you guy even if you hate my story and I hope you love reading it as much as I love writing it. MUAH and MERRY CHIRSTMAS TO ALL!**


End file.
